


As luck would have it

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meeting, Now with a first date chapter, Sanvers make an appearance, Sort of fake dating, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Who knew that bumping into a stranger in a bar could turn into this?Or Kara meets Lena at a bar then Lena pretends to be her girlfriend to get rid of Mike.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Kara is human and Mon-El is just Mike. They all still have the same jobs (except Alex is FBI and Mike just works at CatCo). Lena is the CEO of L-Corp but her family isn't bad.

Of course this would happen, of course he'd be here. Can't she just have one day off from his constant flirting and blatant come ons? It's bad enough at the office, why must she have to deal with it in her time off too. She's already turned him down, what more will it take?

She ducks behind a couple standing at the bar. Maybe she should just leave? Tell Alex they have to reschedule or ask her meet her elsewhere. Yeah, that seems like the best idea because it can't be a coincidence that he's here now too, Mike must've heard her discussing her plans with James earlier today.

The couple she's standing behind moves and so must she, Mike hasn't seen her yet but he's clearly looking, if she can make it out of here before he sees her, she won't have to deal with the looks she knows she'll get from him in the dress she's wearing.

Kara side steps behind a group of men, crouching slightly so she's hidden. One of the men sends her a confused look but she pays no mind to him, all she has to do is make it to the door unseen and everything will be ok.

Mike’s moving towards the bar now, she can see him through the group she’s behind, his eyes still scanning the area. But since he’s coming this way, Kara needs to move. She’ll circle around the edge of the room to the door. Yeah, that’ll work.

She waits for his eyes to slide past her and then she moves, ducking behind a group at another table before his eyes flash back her way. Will he not give up?

Two more moves like this and she’s almost there, fairly close to the door and almost free while Mike is still near the bar.

Kara’s next move is her downfall though, her eyes too busy watching Mike as she moves to notice the woman who has just stepped into her path. But by the time she’s seen her it’s too late, her body colliding with a brunettes, the drink the other woman is holding sloshing between them, splattering them and the floor in alcohol.

“I’m so sorry!” Kara says immediately, eyes wide as they scan the blouse that she’s probably just ruined. Thank God the other woman is wearing a dark shirt because Kara can see the spots of wine on her own dress.

The woman smiles. “Good thing I chose white instead of red.”

Kara’s eyes flash up to meet the woman’s, her voice low in the noisy bar.

“Hmmm?” Is all Kara can manage to say, the words the other woman said barely registering in her mind, Kara’s own thoughts stuck on how green the woman’s eyes are.

“The wine,” the woman says. “If I’d been drinking red, you’re lovely dress would’ve been ruined.”

“Oh,” Kara says and really, that’s all she can come up with? Faced with a pretty woman and suddenly she’s speechless?

Kara’s fingers run over the wet patch on her dress, the liquid already soaking in. It’s then that she remembers why she has wine on her in the first place and that she’s basically just standing here staring at this woman she’s said no more than a few words to after bumping into her and spilling her drink.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara repeats. “I should’ve been paying more attention to where I was going.” Kara remembers where her attention had actually been and she shoots a look towards the bar, sees Mike ordering a drink. Maybe he’s finally given up after all? And if he hasn’t, she at least has a few minutes to speak to the beautiful woman in front of her and with the smile the woman is currently sending her, Kara finds she’s not as sorry as she was before for bumping into her.

Kara’s gaze catches the other woman’s attention as she shoots another look over her shoulder and the woman glances behind her herself, her smile shifting into a frown.

“Is everything ok?”

Kara’s eyes find Mike again, sees the bartender hand him a drink and she knows now she’s got seconds, not minutes, to talk to this woman before Mike spots her. She sighs, just her luck, she meets a pretty girl and Mike ruins that for her too.

Kara ducks slightly, repositions herself so the woman is directly between her and Mike.

“Hiding from someone?”

Kara can’t help but smile. “I am. A guy from work. I’m pretty sure he’s only here because I am. I was trying to sneak out of here before he saw me.”

“Let me guess, he won’t take no for an answer?”

Kara shakes her head. “You’d think that after I’ve turned him down four times he’d take the hint that I’m not interested.”

The woman glances around. “Are you here alone?”

“I’m supposed to be meeting my sister and her girlfriend but I’m early. I was planning to leave and text them to meet me somewhere else instead when I ran into you.”

The woman smirks and Kara’s eyes are drawn to her lips, her very red and distracting lips.

“Literally.”

Kara laughs despite the blush colouring her cheeks, her eyes flashing back to meet the woman’s green ones.

“Sorry again about that.”

“I’m not complaining, my night has improved remarkably since you bumped into me.”

“You here alone?” Kara can’t help but ask. She really hopes the answer is yes.

“I am.”

“Were you set on staying at this bar?”

The woman gives her a confused look.

“Because I’d really like to buy you a drink to replace the one I spilled but I’d rather not stay here.”

Kara really really likes the smile that spreads across the woman’s face.

But before she can get an answer, Kara spots something over the woman’s shoulder and groans. So maybe she’d become slightly distracted and taken her eyes off of Mike from longer than she should’ve but can you blame here?

“Oh no.”

The woman doesn’t turn around. “He’s spotted you?”

“He has.”

“Do you think he’d give up if he thought you were seeing someone else?”

Kara is the one to shoot her a confused look this time.

But then everything becomes clear when a warm hand slips into her own and Kara’s breath hitches, the woman’s skin so soft as it glides over her own. The woman steps closer, their hands tangled between them and Kara can do nothing but stare at the woman now just inches in front of her.

“Is this ok?” There’s a nervous lilt in her voice.

Kara can do nothing but nod, rendered speechless by green eyes, red lips and brown hair spilling free around the woman’s face. God, she’s beautiful.

“Tell me when he’s within earshot.”

The words are quiet, almost lost to the sounds of the bar and Kara thinks she can feel the woman’s breath against her lips. It’s very distracting.

“My name is Lena, by the way,” the woman, Lena, says quickly.

“Kara,” Kara says because they’ve run out of time, he’s right behind them.

Kara nods to signal he’s close.

“Kara, darling,” Lena says, the words louder this time and Kara gets caught on the way her name falls from the brunette’s lips. “Sorry it took me so long to find you, I thought you weren’t arriving until later.”

Kara smiles and it’s not all just for show. “It’s ok, I thought I’d surprise you. Sorry about your drink.”

Lena smirks, leans closer and Kara’s breath catches again. “I guess you’ll have to make it up to me later somehow.”

Kara catches a glimpse of Mike over Lena’s shoulder and he looks just as surprised as she feels. But then her mind is back on Lena and her flirtatious tone and how she’s still leaning in. Soft lips press against her cheek, so soft, and then they’re gone. Lena’s thumb replaces her lips as it wipes across her cheek and Kara knows Lena’s removing the lipstick that would’ve been left behind from the kiss.

It takes a moment for Kara to remember where they are and why they’re doing this because all Kara wants now is for Lena to kiss her again, but not on the cheek this time.

“Mike?” Kara says, likes she’s just noticed him for the first time. “What’re you doing here?” Lena turns too and now they’re side by side, still holding hands and Kara can think a little more clearly now without Lena’s eyes and lips and warmth distracting her.

Mike looks like a deer caught in the headlights and Kara knows for sure that he’s just here to see her.

“I…ahhh…’” he trails off.

“Mike? From work?” Lena asks Kara and Kara’s impressed by how genuine her question sounds as she nods.

Lena smiles but Kara can tell that this one is fake, can tell she doesn’t mean her words. “I’ve heard a lot about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Mike seems to find his voice even if he looks uncomfortable. “Who are you?”

“This is Lena, my girlfriend,” Kara says quickly, he’s already making her angry with how rude his words sounded and the fact that he followed her here and she just wants him to leave, wants to get back to when it was just her and Lena, that was much nicer than this. Although the holding hands thing now is nice too.

“Girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Lena replies, smile on her face. “Did you need something? We’re in the middle of a date.”

His eyes flick between them, like he’s looking for a lie.

“This explains why you turned me down,” he finally replies, eyes back on Kara now, a smug smile on his face.

Lena rolls her eyes and Kara has to stop herself from laughing. “I’m sure that’s the only reason. Have a good evening.”

Lena doesn’t even wait for Mike to reply as she uses their joined hands to pull Kara away. Kara catches a glimpse of Mike as they move towards the bar and he looks shocked, Kara can’t help but grin at the sight.

As soon as they’re a decent distance away, Lena stops and Kara is surprised to find she looks nervous.

“Sorry, was that too much? I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”

Kara just keeps grinning. “That was great! After that, I’m sure he’ll never bother me at work again.”

Lena’s face breaks out into a relieved smile and Kara’s breath catches yet again, how is she so beautiful?

They both turn back to Mike and watch amused as after a few moments, he actually leaves the bar.

“Now I definitely owe you a drink,” Kara says, turning back to Lena. ”And the bonus now is that we don’t have to leave.”

“I thought you were meeting your sister?”

Kara looks at her watch. “I am, in ten minutes.” She pauses, that’s not enough time for a drink and it’s certainly not long enough for the amount of time she wants to spend with Lena. “You could join us?”

Kara blushes, it’s one thing to invite a stranger to have a drink with her, it’s another thing entirely to invite her to have a drink with her and her sister. “If you want to. I mean, you don’t have to. I’m sure this isn’t exactly how you planned to spend your night.”

Lena cuts her off before she can go full ramble. “As I said before, my night has vastly improved since I met you.” She pauses. “And I’d love to get a drink with you and your sister.”

Kara sighs in relief, maybe she hasn’t ruined whatever it is that seems to be growing between the two of them.

But then maybe it’s Lena’s smile or her own inability to keep her mouth shut or just due to the relief she feels that has her opening her mouth and most definitely ruining whatever she feels between them.

“And maybe tomorrow night I can buy you that drink instead, just the two of us?”

Panic floods her chest and her heart rate picks up and Kara knows for a fact that she’s just ruined any chance she may have had with this beautiful stranger who’s just saved her evening.

But before she can backtrack, can take back her words or try to justify them, Lena’s speaking and it takes a moment for Kara to believe what she’s saying is actually real.

“Are you asking me out, Miss…”

Lena’s tone is playful, her smile is flirtatious and now Kara’s heart is beating for an entirely different reason.

“Danvers,” Kara supplies, her mouth working without conscious thought.

“Are you asking me out, Miss Danvers?”

Kara’s own smile turns playful, what is even happening to her right now?

“If I was, would you say yes?”

Kara doesn’t know where her sudden confidence has come from but she likes it, especially if it makes Lena smile at her like that.

Before Lena can answer her though, movement behind her catches her eye. Alex and Maggie are here.

Lena must notice the change in expression because she turns too to see what Kara is looking at.

“Your sister and her girlfriend?”

Kara frowns. “They’re early.”

She knows she shouldn’t be frowning, she wants to see Alex and Maggie, she’d just been hoping for a little bit more time alone with Lena.

Alex spots her from across the room and makes her way over to them. Kara can’t help but smile as Alex does, she is genuinely happy to see her sister.

“Hey,” Alex smiles but Kara catches as her eyes drop down and the smile falls slightly, confusion taking its place.

And then it registers what Alex has seen, what Kara herself had failed to notice. She is still holding hands with Lena. How on earth had she forgotten about that? She considers letting go of Lena’s hand but she doesn’t want to draw attention to it. Plus, she kind of, sort of, really likes holding Lena’s hand.

“Hey,” Maggie says too and Kara knows she’s noticed the hands as well.

“Hey,” Kara smiles at them both, willing herself to act natural. But now all she can think about is Lena’s hand in hers and Lena by her side and the fact that she’d basically just asked Lena out.

Lena! She should probably introduce her.

But Alex beats her to it.

“Who’s your friend?”

Kara chooses to ignore the way Alex says ‘friend’.

“This is Lena,” Kara quickly says. She points to Alex then Maggie. “And this is my sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie.” And then she’s rambling because she’s nervous and wants Alex and Lena to get along and she just really likes Lena, ok? “You should’ve seen her before Alex, she was amazing. Mike showed up because he knew I’d be here but then Lena totally helped me get rid of him. For good this time. I don’t think he’ll be bothering me at work anymore.”

Alex looks impressed as she looks between the both of them. Kara tries not to think about the blush she can see staining Lena’s cheeks. How soft would Lena’s cheek be if she pressed her own kiss there?

“He finally realised you’re not interested?”

Kara nods excitedly and ignores the smirk playing on Alex’s lips, she doesn’t want to know what Alex is thinking right now.

Alex looks back at Lena. “I already like you.”

“Hey!” Maggie playfully nudges Alex’s side.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Not like that. But anyone who can get rid of Mike is ok in my books. First round’s on me, we’re celebrating. You joining us, Lena?”

Lena’s eyes flash to Kara’s and Kara squeezes her hand, lets her know it’s still ok.

“If we’re celebrating Mike leaving then of course I’m in.”

Alex vanishes to get them drinks while they try and find a seat. By the time Alex returns, they’re settled in a booth near the back of the bar and Alex takes the free seat next to Maggie.

“So, Lena, “Alex says once they all have their drinks. “Kara hasn’t mentioned you before, how do you two know each other?”

Kara knew this was coming, she’d just rather have told Alex when Lena wasn’t around.

Kara glances at Lena, sees the playful smile on her face and knows it’s too late for her to say anything, that Lena is going to take the lead with this story and likely embarrass her.

“Kara was trying to hide from Mike earlier when she bumped into me, spilled my drink everywhere.”

Both Alex and Maggie laugh and Alex shakes her head. “Of course she did.” She pauses, as something seems to register in her mind. “You two only just met tonight?” Alex’s eyes flash between the two of them and Kara tries not to shrink under her gaze. She knows what Alex is thinking, they seem far too familiar with each other for only just having met.

They’re not holding hands anymore because they had to separate to sit down but Kara’s shoulder is pressed against Lena’s, Kara can feel the warmth seeping through the thin material of Lena’s shirt, can feel the ends of Lena’s brown hair brush her arm whenever Lena moves.

It takes a moment for Kara to remember she’s been asked a question, one Lena is leaving for her to answer.

“Yeah,” and then she fills in the rest of the story because she knows both Alex and Maggie are curious and they’ll get it out of her eventually. “Lena pretended to be my girlfriend so Mike would leave me alone and then since I spilled her drink and she helped me with Mike, I offered for her to join us so I could repay her.”

Alex shakes her head again, an amused smile on her lips. “Only you, Kara.”

Kara looks mildly offended. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Alex laughs. “You know exactly what it means.” Alex picks up her drink. “To Lena!”

Kara’s pouting but she picks up her glass and clinks it against the others, smiling extra wide despite her blush when Lena winks at her.

Maggie turns to Lena. “So, Lena, what do you do for a living?”

Kara turns too, she’s curious, how is it that she already likes this woman so much yet literally knows nothing about her? She doesn’t even know her last name.

Lena looks nervous as she speaks and Kara wonders if it’d be weird to take her hand again.

“I’m the CEO of L-Corp.”

Kara’s eyes widen. She’s the new CEO she’d read about that’s moved to the city. Lena, of course, Lena Luthor, how had she not put that together, Lena isn’t exactly a common name.

“Wow,” is all Kara can think to say, is all that she can manage to say. Twenty-four and running a company, that’s impressive. Kara tries not to be intimidated by the thought.

Maggie and Alex look equally impressed but clearly Lena is uncomfortable with the attention as she directs the conversation away from herself. “What about you three?”

“Reporter,” Kara says, raising her hand, if Lena wants to change the subject, she’ll let her.

“CatCo’s newest reporter,” Alex adds, giving Kara a proud smile.

Lena gives Kara a smile too and it makes her heart flutter.

“I’m an FBI agent,” Alex continues. “And Maggie is a NCPD detective.”

Lena is the one to look impressed now. “Is that how you two met?” she asks.

Alex and Maggie give each other a warm smile and Kara sees Maggie’s arm move, presumably to take Alex’s beneath the table. They’ve only been together a few months but Kara has seen firsthand how happy Alex is with Maggie and she knows that what they have is real, that they’re meant for each other.

”It is, she crashed my crime scene.”

Alex interrupts, a smirk on her face. “I think you’ll find that-“

Kara cuts them off. “Nope, you’re not arguing about this again.” This argument always leads to flirting and while it’s mildly entertaining and rather sweet, now is not the time. Kara turns to Lena. “They met at a crime scene, fell in love, end of story.”

Alex huffs out a breath. “Whatever.”

Maggie just laughs and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek.

Conversation continues to flow just as easily after that and Kara is fascinated by every new detail, no matter how small, she finds out about Lena. Her passion for science, the fact that she went to a boarding school in England for a few years, the way she seems to have perfect control over her eyebrows and the way her eyes have a bit of blue mixed in with the green that she hadn’t noticed before.

The first round of drinks is gone before they know it and Kara offers to get another round. She’s already halfway to the bar when Alex joins her.

Dammit, she really should’ve been expecting this.

“So, you and Lena, huh?”

Kara groans. “Do we have to do this now?”

Alex laughs. “Yes, because I’ve never seen you like this about anyone before, especially someone you’ve just met.”

Kara orders their drinks before she turns back to Alex. “I like her, ok? It’s not a big deal.”

“I’d already figured that much out for myself, thanks.” Alex pauses. “And for the record, I’m pretty sure she likes you too.”

Kara can’t help but smile at the thought. “I hope she does since I asked her out.”

Which she remembers she still hasn’t actually received an answer to. But she’s pretty sure she knows what Lena’s answer will be.

Alex’s eyes widen. “No way.”

Kara nods proudly, usually she’s not so forward with people she likes but something about Lena gives her confidence, Lena looks at her the way Kara is sure she looks at her in return.

“I did, I asked her to get a drink with me tomorrow night.”

“Wow,” Alex says as the bartender hands them their drinks. “Good for you. I like her.”

They start to make their way back over to the table. “You said that already.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I approve, is what I’m trying to say.” Alex continues too quickly for Kara to interrupt. “I know, you don’t need my approval to date someone but she seems nice and she’s obviously smart and it’s clear she likes you too so I’m happy for you.”

Kara gives Alex a warm smile. “Thank you, I’m glad you like her too.”

Their conversation has to stop as they arrive back at the table. Lena smiles at her as she sits down and slides her drink towards her and Kara is struck yet again by just how beautiful Lena is. Kara is definitely glad it was Lena that she bumped into.

xxx

Several drinks later and Kara is feeling warm next to Lena, pressed more into her side now as she’d become more confident as the alcohol had taken hold. She still wants to take Lena’s hand again but she’s not confident enough for that, not yet. She winks at Lena after she makes a joke instead and the blush that spreads across Lena’s cheeks in response gives Kara that extra boost of confidence she needs. She’s going to do it, she’s going to take Lena’s hand.

Except she doesn’t get the chance because Alex’s voice breaks her out of the staring contest she hadn’t even realised she’d been having with Lena.

“It’s getting late, we should probably get going.”

Disappointment floods Kara’s chest when she realises the ‘we’ Alex mentioned includes her too.

“It was nice meeting you, Lena, we should all do this again sometime.” Maggie nods beside Alex in agreement.

Lena smiles warmly at them. “That would be lovely thank you, I’ve had a really nice night.”

Alex turns to Kara. “We’ll call a taxi and meet you outside?”

Kara knows what Alex is doing, she’s giving her a choice. Not only the choice to be alone with Lena for a few minutes to say goodbye if that’s what she wants but also to decline the offer of a ride altogether and stay with Lena instead. Kara tries not to think about how much she wants that, knows where the night could lead if she lets it.

But she doesn’t want that now, not yet, she wants to get to know Lena first and definitely doesn’t want their first time to be when they’ve both got alcohol coursing through their systems. They’re not drunk, but they’re tipsy enough that Kara can feel the extra confidence flowing through her.

“Thanks,” Kara says, shooting Alex a grateful smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

They give Lena one last smile then leave. As soon as they’re gone, Lena turns to Kara. “Alex wasn’t exactly subtle.”

Warmth floods Kara’s cheeks.

“But,” Lena continues. “I’m glad I have a moment alone with you, I never answered your question from earlier.”

Lena smiles and Kara can’t help but smile too. “And which question was that?”

Kara’s tone is playful and a thrill shoots through her at just how easy this is with Lena, how comfortable she already feels around her.

“I believe you asked me out.” Lena pauses, looking shy. “And if the offer still stands, I’d really like to have a drink with you, tonight has been fun.”

Kara lets her smile show exactly how happy she is to hear Lena say that. “Then it’s a date.”

They stare at each other for a moment and Kara wonders whether Lena is going to kiss her as she watches her eyes drop down to her lips. Kara certainly wouldn’t complain if she did. But then the moment is broken as Lena speaks.

“As much as I don’t want to we should probably go, your sister is waiting.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll text my driver, he’ll take me home.”

Of course she has a driver, she’s a CEO.

Lena pulls out her phone to do just that and Kara realises something. She pulls out her own phone. “Here,” she says holding out her phone to Lena. “Can I get your number for our date tomorrow?”

Kara’s blushing again.

Lena smiles. “Of course.”

She takes Kara’s phone and gives Kara hers in return so they can exchange numbers. Kara adds a smiley face after her name and hands the phone back before she can second guess herself.

“You ready to go?”

Kara nods reluctantly, she knows this night can’t last forever but at least she has tomorrow to look forward to now.

They slide out of the booth and then Kara makes a snap decision and snags Lena’s hand in her own, threads their fingers together. If anyone asked, Kara would say it was so she doesn’t lose Lena in the crowd as they make their way towards the door but Kara knows that her only motivation for this move is the fact that she’d wanted to feel Lena’s warm hand in her own again.

She’s relieved when Lena doesn’t pull away.

Kara spots Alex and Maggie near the side of the road as they exit the bar and she’s about to make her way over to them when Lena stops them with their joined hands.

Kara looks over at her in confusion.

“My ride is here,” Lena says, pointing to a black car waiting a bit further up the road from where the others are standing.

“Oh.”

“And I wanted to say goodbye to you properly without your sister being near.”

Kara smiles but any words that she is going to say in return are cut off as Lena leans forward. Her lips press ever so gently against Kara’s cheek, just at the corner of her mouth,

“Goodnight, Kara,” Lena says softly, her voice slightly uncertain and Kara knows she’s wondering if she’s just crossed a line.

Kara smiles at Lena, the corner of her mouth still tingling from where Lena’s lips had just been. She squeezes the hand she is still holding, the reassurance enough that any uncertainty vanishes from Lena’s eyes.

“Goodnight Lena, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lena squeezes her hand in return and then her fingers slip through Kara’s.

Kara misses the contact immediately.

With one last smile, Lena turns and leaves. She watches as Lena gives Alex and Maggie a wave then one last wave to her before she slips into the waiting car. Kara watches the car disappear into the night before she turns and makes her way over to Alex and Maggie.

Try a she might, Kara can’t keep the smile off her face. She wipes her hand over her cheek, trying to remove any lipstick from her face. It’s probably a pointless hope but Kara hopes they didn’t see what just happened because if they did, there’s going to be teasing.

“Why do you never smile like that when I kiss you?” Kara hears Maggie ask Alex when she’s within earshot and Kara groans, of course they were watching.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Because I can control myself when a pretty girl kisses me.”

“Aww babe, you think I’m pretty?”

They smirk at each other but that quickly changes to ‘heart eyes’ and honestly, Kara preferred the teasing.

“Guys, come one, please don’t ruin this night for me.”

Alex presses a quick kiss to Maggie’s lips before she turns to Kara. “So, the date still on for tomorrow night?”

Kara grins.

“Date?”

Alex turns to Maggie. “Kara asked Lena out.”

Maggie grins. “Well done, Little Danvers. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Clearly you underestimated me because tomorrow night I’ve got a date with the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

”Hey!” Alex and Maggie shout in unison.

Kara just laughs.

The taxi pulls up before they have a chance to respond and they all slide in together.

Kara’s comment seems to have been forgotten as Alex and Maggie sit closely together, hands tangled and words whispered between them.

Which is fine by Kara, it finally gives her mind a chance to process exactly what has happened this evening. How did her evening go from a normal night out with her sister to hiding from a guy to accidentally spilling a drink on one of the most beautiful and interesting people she’s ever met to getting herself a date.

It’s amazing luck is what it is and Kara’s not going to question it.

She can still feel how soft Lena’s hand had felt in hers, the warmth of her at her side and how gently Lena had pressed her lips not once, but twice, to her cheek.

Kara can’t help but imagine what would happen if Lena kisses her a third time, but on her lips instead.

“Hey? Earth to Kara?”

Kara blinks out of her thoughts to notice Alex trying to get her attention and realises that they’re at her apartment already.

Alex just shakes her heard. “You’ve got it bad. Try and get some sleep, ok?”

Kara rolls her eyes but she knows Alex is right, it’s going to be hard for her to fall asleep with green eyes and red lips on her mind.

”Goodnight,” Alex and Maggie call as she steps out of the car.

Kara ducks her head back through the open door and smiles. “Goodnight.”

With a wave they’re gone and Kara is left alone outside her building.

She gets ready for bed quickly once she’s inside, it’s late now and she does have work in the morning. Plus, the sooner she sleeps, the sooner it’ll be tomorrow and she’s get to see Lena again.

The message tone sounds just as she’s getting into bed and she’s surprised (and thrilled) to see it’s a message from Lena.

**Goodnight Kara Danvers, I’m glad it was you who bumped into me tonight. I look forward to tomorrow. Sleep well xx**

Kara’s eyes widen as she reads the text.

She considers texting Alex for advice on how she should respond but she knows that while Alex will help her, she’ll also tease her and she’s had enough of that for one night.

She really likes Lena and it seems by some miracle that Lena likes her too and she wants to show her that. After a few backspaces and editing, Kara finally has a reply and she hits send before she can second guess herself.

**I'm sorry about spilling your drink but I'm not sorry about bumping into you. I'm glad we met, I had a great night and I can't wait for tomorrow. Goodnight Lena, sweet dreams xx**

Kara places her phone beside her bed, switches off her light and snuggles down into bed, the covers warm around her. The last thought she has before she drifts off to sleep is of Lena's smile.

She really can't wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I had a lot of fun with this one, it turned out a lot longer than I expected.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am weak and you guys asked for it so here's the date.
> 
> Writing first dates is hard. Writing first dates where supercorp hardly know each other is even harder. I don't know exactly how I feel about this chapter but I wrote it so I'm posting is anyway, I hope you like it.

She can’t stop her leg bouncing up and down, can’t stop her fingers tapping on the table. Her eyes glance towards the door again but she knows Lena won’t be here yet, knows it’s not time for their date yet. Why did she even think it was a good idea to show up early because now she’s stuck here, a nervous ball of energy, just waiting for Lena to arrive.

She thought she’d be less nervous if she’d been at the bar instead of pacing around her apartment, waiting until it was time to leave for her date. She’d thought a change of scene would help calm her, thought the bar would bring more distraction than her apartment had offered. A distraction from wondering if the dress she’d chosen looked good or if their date will go well.

Kara knows now that she was wrong and she can’t even pace here, try to at least work off some of the nervous energy currently coursing through her. No, she’s confined to this chair, to this table, her thoughts running wild, waiting for her date to arrive.

Her date.

She actually has a date.

With Lena.

Even with the nerves fluttering in her chest, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, the thought of Lena once again brings a smile to her face.

How can she have gotten so lucky to have date with someone like her?

But that happiness, the excitement of seeing Lena again, lasts all of two seconds before the nerves are back, the worry. She’d been so confident last night, what if that confidence deserts her tonight? What if Lena gets to know her better and doesn’t like what she sees?

No, Kara shakes her head, she can’t go into the date thinking like that. She has to be positive, just be herself and see what happens, that seemed to go pretty well last night anyway.

Kara glances at her watch, just ten more minutes to go. Ten more minutes and Lena will be here and she can finally relax.

Maybe a drink would help now? But no, she shouldn’t do that, she wants to be clear headed tonight, wants to enjoy every part of her evening with Lena.

She picks up her phone instead, needs some distraction to keep her sane until Lena arrives.

She goes through her most recent messages, smiles at the “good luck” ones she’d received from Alex and Maggie earlier. Kara opens her conversation with Lena, smiles even wider as she rereads the few messages they’ve exchanged, the ones from last night making her heart flutter and the ones from today confirming this evening making her smile somehow even brighter. The “xx” that Lena always ends her messages with make her blush as she remembers the two times Lena has kissed her on the cheek.

Hopefully tonight she’ll be able to return the favour, or better yet, this time she’ll get to kiss Lena on the lips.

A shadow falls over the table as someone steps up to it, annoyance suddenly coursing through Kara as her pleasant thoughts are interrupted.

Plus, he’s now blocking her view of the door.

She looks up, about to tell whoever the guy is that she’s not interested, that she’s waiting for someone, but she stops when she recognises him.

“James?”

“Hey, Kara. What’re you doing here? I thought you had plans with Alex tonight?” James says, clearly surprised to see her.

Kara freezes, because yes, that’d been what she’d told him when he’d asked about her plans for the evening. She just hadn’t been expecting to be caught out in her lie so soon.

Instead of answering, she directs the conversation back on him. “Hey. What’re you doing here?”

“Drinks with Winn. I would’ve invited you too but you already had plans. Is Alex meeting you here? You’re obviously welcome to join us if you want.”

Oh no, what is she meant to say to that? For one, she doesn’t want James to know she lied to him and two, she hadn’t really expected to have to tell him about Lena, not yet anyways. She’s not ashamed of her of course, and she and James are back to being friends now after their brief attempt at dating, but when James had asked her her plans for the evening, she’d hesitated and said she was meeting Alex instead.

This thing with Lena, it’s so new and she doesn’t know what it is yet. She’d wanted to keep it to herself and not get her hopes up if it didn’t work out. But there’s really no reason to keep up the lie now because if he doesn’t leave soon, he’s going to be meeting Lena anyway.

“I may have, sort of, lied about that.”

His eyebrows furrow. “Lied about what? Wait, didn’t you have drinks with Alex last night?”

Kara nods. “I’m not here to meet Alex. I’m here on a date.”

James’s eyes widen before he frowns. “Oh. Why did you lie about that?” He looks slightly hurt and Kara wants to get rid of that look immediately, hates that her lie is hurting him.

But before she can answer, Winn appears with two beers in his hands, one which he gives to James.

“Kara, hey! What’re you doing here? James never mentioned you were joining us.”

Kara looks awkwardly over at James. “I’m not.”

Winn frowns too.

“She has a date,” James supplies, eyes flicking between her and Winn and Kara has to look away, focuses on Winn for a moment.

Winn turns to her, grin on his face. “A date?”

James is still frowning though as she glances back at him. “Why didn’t you tell us?” He pauses. “Unless it’s someone you don’t want us to know about.”

Winn is frowning again now too and before Kara can correct him, tell them the truth, he’s talking again.

“Oh, no, please, please,” he stresses the word ‘please’. “Don’t tell me it’s Mike, tell me it’s anyone but Mike.”

Despite the situation, Kara can’t help but laugh. “Mike! Of course it’s not Mike, I would never date him, not in a million years.”

Apparently she’s protested too much because he doesn’t believe her.

“Kara, no, not him. You know what he’s like. Wait, is this why he didn’t hang around you today at the office? I don’t think I saw him hit on you once. I can’t believe you actually said yes to that guy.”

Kara laughs again. “I did not say yes to him, I think I actually got rid of him once and for all. I don’t think he’ll be bothering me again.”

Both James and Winn grin at this, actually believing her this time. Winn takes the seat opposite her, Lena’s seat.

Oh God, Lena’s going to be here soon.

“How’d you manage that?” Winn asks, momentarily distracting her from her inner panic with thoughts about how wonderful last night had been.

“He thinks I’m dating someone else.”

Winn grins. “Why didn’t we think of that earlier!”

James cuts in. “Aren’t you dating someone though?”

 _I hope I will be soon,_ Kara thinks.

“No.”

“But you’re on a date now?”

James steps forward to place his beer on the table, giving Kara a clear view of the door once again and her breath catches in her throat when her eyes fall on the woman who has just stepped inside.

Lena.

James’s question is completely forgotten as Kara watches Lena make her way into the bar.

Kara can only see the top half of her body as she steps into the crowd but she can tell that she’s wearing a dress. Her hair is up too this time instead of framing her face. Kara’s about to get up and go meet her when her phone sounds from its position on the table.

**I’m here xx**

Kara grins and quickly sends a reply.

**I’m at a table near the bar.**

Kara watches as Lena receives her text and looks up, eyes scanning the area.

Kara’s attention though is drawn away when she hears James speak again.

“Who’re you looking at?” His eyes scan the room but he doesn’t know who he’s looking for.

“My date’s here,” Kara replies, unknowingly answering both James’s question from before and the one he’s just asked. “It’s our first date.”

“Oh.” It seems like things make a bit more sense to him now as he sends her a small smile. His eyes scan the room. “Which one is he?”

“Or she,” Winn cuts in and Kara grins.

“Thank you, Winn,” Kara says and Winn grins too. “It is a ‘she’. And you guys either need to leave now or behave because I really like her.”

Kara’s eyes go back to the crowd, looking for Lena again. And oh wow she’s close now, their eyes finally meeting as Lena approaches the table and Kara’s breath catches again because while she’d been beautiful from a distance, she looks even more beautiful up close.

She’d been right, Lena is wearing a dress tonight. It’s shorter than the skirt she’d been wearing last night, the dress resting mid way down her thighs. It is red and hugs her body and she looks beautiful.

Kara can see now clearly that her hair is tied up in a bun, exposing the long lines of her neck and she has to immediately stop imaging herself kissing her way down Lena’s neck. The hairstyle makes her jaw look even more defined and Kara has to control herself around that subject too. The red lipstick is back, it matches her dress, and in noticing that she realises that Lena is giving her a shy smile.

Oh, God, is she staring? Yes, she is and she should probably stop doing that and actually say something.

Kara scrambles to her feet, narrowly avoiding toppling out of it as her heel catches on the leg.

“Hi,” she breathes, eyeing the now amused smile on Lena’s lips.

Oops, she’s staring again.

Her eyes flash up to meet Lena’s and the intensity of the green strikes her again.

“Hi,” Lena replies, but then green eyes flash to the side, uncertain, and Kara remembers that they’re not alone.

She looks back over at James and Winn and they both now have equally amused grins on their faces.

“James and Winn,” Kara says, the names tumbling out of her mouth almost on top of each other. She takes a breath and tries again, this time pointing to each of them as she says their names. “Sorry, I mean this is James and this is Winn.”

Lena gives them a small smile. “Hi. I’m Lena.”

“Oh, God, sorry, yeah, this is Lena, my aahhh…” She looks back at Lena and sees the encouraging smile on her face. “My date.”

Kara likes the blush that spreads light across Lena’s cheeks.

It takes them both a moment to realise that they’ve had no response from the guys. They turn back at the same time to find equally wide eyes and opened mouths from the both of them.

Kara frowns. “What?”

“Your date is Lena Luthor.” Winn basically squeaks out.

Kara’s eyes flash to Lena’s, sees the now embarrassed and slightly nervous look on her face. Kara reaches out and takes her hand, tangles her fingers loosely with Lena’s and is relieved when she feels Lena relax beside her.

“Is that a problem?” Kara asks, eyes narrowed, voice strong. She’d asked them to behave before as a joke, mostly to stop them embarrassing her, but now she’s not sure what to do. Why are they suddenly acting so weird?”

“No, no, no!” Winn rushes to say, eyes wide. “It’s just,” he turns to Lena, “you’re a literal genius, I’m a huge fan. I read that paper you wrote last year on quantum entanglement and polyatomic anions, it was amazing.”

James cuts in. “And you’re a CEO now, at twenty-four. I’ve read about all you’ve done with your company since taking it over and the work you’re doing is incredible.”

Oh. That wasn’t exactly what Kara had been expecting. Now she really doesn’t know what to say.

Luckily Lena does.

She addresses Winn first. “If you’re excited about that, I’ll have to tell you about what I’m currently working on sometime.”

Winn’s entire face lights up.

She then turns to James. “And if you’re interested in business and the work we’re doing, I can give you a tour of L-Corp if you like.”

James grins too.

Two sentences to her friends and Kara already likes her even more. At this rate, by the end of the night, she’ll be in love with her.

Kara squeezes Lena’s hand and sends her a smile, a silent way of saying thank you.

“If you guys have finished fanboying, we’re going to go find a seat somewhere else, leave you two to your night?”

It’s said as a question but the look Kara sends them tells them it’s not.

“Of course.” James says. “Have a good night.”

“We’ll talk to you later,” Winn says and the look he’s now sending Kara is clear, he’s invested in this date and wants to know how it goes, if only so he’ll get a chance to talk to Lena again.

Kara smiles and Lena gives them a small wave before Kara tugs her away with their joined hands. They find a table on the other side of the bar, a table Kara specifically chooses because they’re hidden from where James and Winn are sitting.

Their hands unfortunately separate as they sit down.

As soon as they’re settled at the table, Kara is apologising. “I’m so sorry about that, I had no idea they’d be here, I didn’t mean to put you in a position like that.”

Lena smiles and Kara nearly jumps when she feels a warm hand settle over hers on the table. Despite the initial shock, the contact calms her instantly.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind, you’re friends seem great.”

Kara smiles then too, relieved. “They’re the best. But I am sorry that they interrupted the start of our date, that’s not exactly how I planned it going.”

Lena smirks. “Oh? And how did you plan on it going?”

“Oh. I…ummm…” Kara pauses, takes a deep breath. This is Lena, she can do this, be as confident as she was yesterday. “Well, first of all, instead of introducing you to my friends, I would’ve told you how beautiful you look.”

Her words have the desired effect as Lena blushes.

“In that case, I would’ve told you how beautiful you look in return. Blue really is your colour.” Lena’s fingers brush over Kara’s where they’re still connected and already the odd beginning to their date is forgotten.

Right now, Kara would struggle to remember her own name if asked.

“Then I would’ve bought you a drink,” Kara continues, despite the distracting warmth of Lena’s hand. “Which I’m going to do right now. Same as yesterday?”

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that, you and your sister paid last night.”

Kara waves her off as she stands and their fingers slip apart. “I asked you out, so I’m buying. I do owe you properly from yesterday too.” She smiles at Lena. “I’ll be right back.”

Kara quickly makes her way to the bar to get their drinks, she wants to be away from Lena as little as possible. Thankfully it doesn’t take long and Kara smiles again as she places the drinks down on the table and retakes her seat.

“So,” Kara says after she’s taken a sip of wine. “Tell me about yourself.”

Lena laughs. “Was that the next thing you had planned for our date?”

“I think,” Kara uses air quotes. “’Get to know you better’ was next in my plan but I was hoping to segue into it smoother than that.”

Lena laughs again. “Well I’m sure you already know everything there is to know about me.”

Kara looks confused.

“You didn’t google me? There’s plenty about me online.”

Kara blushes, she had thought about it as she sat at her desk earlier today, thinking about Lena, but she’d decided against it. For one, it gave her an unfair advantage and two, she wanted to get to know Lena the normal way, she didn’t want to read a bunch of articles that may or may not even be true, she wanted to learn everything about Lena from the woman herself.

“Did you google me?” Kara counters and it’s technically a fair question because she works in media after all.

“I must admit I did look up the few articles you’ve written so far. They’re very good, you’re a very talented writer.”

She hadn’t expected that Lena had actually looked her up. Plus the praise on top of that has Kara’s cheeks going red. “Thank you. And to answer your question from before, I didn’t google you. I thought about it but I wanted to get to know you from you, not through the internet.”

Lena blushes, seemingly taken back by that answer. But then she smiles. “I guess this’ll be the ‘get to know you better’ portion of the evening then.”

Kara laughs when Lena does air quotes too.

“So, what do you want to know?”

Kara wants to know everything. She thinks for a moment about an actual question to ask. “You seem very passionate about science, why take over L-Corp? I’m sure that’s more business than research?”

Lena laughs, her eyes bright. “Right in there with the hard questions then? You really are a reporter.”

Something occurs to Kara then, something she hadn’t really thought about. “You know everything you tell me stays between us, right? Completely off the record, I’m not going to share with anyone what you tell me.”

“Of course, I was only joking.“ Lena reaches out to squeeze Kara’s hand again to prove her point. “And you’re right, it is more business, but when Lex stepped down there was no one else to take over. My father passed away a few years ago and I didn’t want my mother to take over so I stepped up to take his place instead. Even though I’m adopted, they’re still my family and I felt like it was my responsibility to keep the company going, even if it means less time in the lab. I can do more good if I’m in charge which is exactly what I want to do.”

God, this woman is amazing. Each new thing Kara learns about her makes her like her just that little bit more. But of all the things that Lena has just said, one sticks in her mind. Because it’s something that they have in common.

“You’re adopted?”

Lena looks surprised. “You really didn’t google me?”

Kara shakes her head.

“I was adopted by the Luthors when I was four. Although I found out when Lionel died that he’s my biological father.”

Kara flips her hand under Lena’s so she can give her hand a squeeze. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to bring that up.”

Lena looks down at where their hands are joined for a moment before her eyes find Kara’s once again and she gives her a smile. “Sorry to drop all of that on you on our first date.”

Kara gives her hand another squeeze. “I did say I wanted to get to know you better.” She pauses. “I only mentioned it because I’m adopted too.”

Lena’s eyes widen. “You are?”

Kara nods. “I was adopted by the Danvers when I was thirteen. My parents died in a fire.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara gives her a sad smile, this definitely is a lot heaver than usual first date topics.

Kara can see a question in Lena’s eyes but she’s sure she won’t ask it.

Kara answers it anyway.

“Alex is my adoptive sister, I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Lena smiles. “I’m glad you have her.”

“Me too.”

They sit in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts, their own sad pasts.

Lena is the one to bring them back to the present.

“What’s your favourite colour?”

Kara can’t help but laugh, the mood suddenly a lot lighter.

And because she feels so light all of a sudden with Lena’s smile and her hand warm in hers, Kara can’t help but tease Lena. Her eyes flick down to Lena’s dress, making it obvious exactly what her words mean. “Right now, I think I’d have to say my favourite colour is red.”

Yep, there’s the blush she’d been hoping for.

Lena glances down at Kara’s dress then, a smirk on her face because apparently two can play at that game. “Then I’d have to say mine is blue.”

Kara can’t help but laugh again, her eyes bright as Lena ducks her head, clearly embarrassed even though she’s grinning too.

It strikes Kara hard in the chest, just how cute the woman sitting across from her is. The moment she’d laid eyes on her last night, Kara had seen how beautiful she is but right now as she’s smiling, head down even as her eyes raise to meet Kara’s, Kara is hit my just how truly adorable Lena is as well.

Kara notices as Lena raises her head again that she’s finished her wine and Kara tips the rest of hers back too.

“You want another?” She asks, already halfway out of her seat.

“Actually…” Lena trails off, uncertainty in her voice and Kara pauses. She doesn’t want another drink? Does that mean she wants to leave? Panic starts to spread through Kara’s chest. She’d thought that they were enjoying themselves. Is she wrong? Oh, was it the talk of her family? Why did she have to bring that up!

“I have a confession to make,” Lena says, bringing Kara out of her thoughts. She sits back down, watching Lena uncertainly. Is Lena about to tell her how she likes her but just as a friend?

“I sort of skipped dinner to be here on time.”

Ok, so that wasn’t what she’d been expecting at all.

“What?”

“I was running late because today was busy so I had to rush here. I had to get ready at work so I’d be here on time so I didn’t have time to eat dinner beforehand.”

“Lena,” Kara chastises. “Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve postponed if you were busy.” She feels bad now, making her rush here and interrupting her work.

“I didn’t want to postpone,” Lena admits. “I wanted to see you.”

Kara’s eyes widen at the confession. All thoughts and doubts from before vanish. Clearly Lena does want to be here.

It may be a bit forward for a first date, they’ve literally known each other for twenty-four hours but if Lena can admit it, then so can Kara. “I’m glad you didn’t, I wanted to see you too.”

They’re both blushing now but the shy smile that Lena is giving her is worth it.

“How would you feel if I asked if you wanted to get out of here and find someplace to eat because I am actually starving,” Lena asks, a hopeful look on her face and how is Kara meant to say no to that?

This is definitely not Lena telling her she just wants to be friends.

“One thing you should know about me,” Kara says. “Is that I’m always hungry and will agree to get food with you anyplace, anytime.”

Lena looks relieved and Kara is surprised. Did she really think she’d say no? But then she’s laughing and Kara knows it’s because of how excited she now looks now. Food makes her happy, ok? And the idea of food with Lena makes her ecstatic.

“Come on, I know a great Chinese place a few blocks from here. They have the best potstickers in the world.”

They both stand. “In the world?”

Kara nods enthusiastically. “In the world. Trust me, they’re the best.”

Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s. “Then lead the way.”

Kara leads them through the crowd, Lena’s hand warm in hers. She catches a glimpse of Winn and James giving her big grins and a thumbs up each. She tries not to laugh, her friends are ridiculous.

They step out into the street and Kara uses their joined hands to tug Lena in the direction of the restaurant. The air has a slight chill to it but the press of Lena’s shoulder against hers as they walk keeps her plenty warm.

They’re silent as they make their way towards the restaurant and Kara can’t help but glance over at Lena. She sees a small smile playing on Lena’s lips and she can't help but smile herself. Lena looks over at her, catches her staring, and Kara quickly averts her eyes.

“What?”

The word “nothing” is on the tip of Kara’s tongue but they’ve been so honest with each other tonight so why shouldn’t they continue?

“I really like your smile.”

Said smile grows wider, and shy. Lena ducks her head and Kara knows she’s blushing even if she can’t see it in the dim lights of the street.

After a moment, Lena looks back up, that smile still beautiful on her lips. “I really like your smile too.”

It’s Kara’s turn to blush.

They enter the restaurant and are seated at a table near the back. The waitress takes their order and Kara makes sure to order extra potstickers.

“You have already eaten dinner, right?”

Kara grins sheepishly. “I just really love food, ok?”

Lena shakes her head as she laughs before her laughter falls away to a smile. “So, you’re a reporter at CatCo?”

Kara smirks. “Are we back to the ‘get to know you better’ portion of the evening?”

“I told you about me,” Lena shrugs. “I want to know more about you.”

Kara blushes again. How does Lena always makes her do that?

She smiles as she nods. “I’m a reporter but that’s a recent career change. Before that, I was Cat Grant’s assistant for two years.”

Lena’s mouth falls open.

“What?”

“You were Cat Grant’s assistant? For two years? That’s impressive.”

And there goes that blush again.

“She was tough at times, and scary, and demanding…” She trails off as Lena raises an eyebrow.

“But I loved working for her. I learnt a lot from her. She’s so smart and independent and strong, I’m glad I had the opportunity to learn from her and to work with her.”

“That’s pretty high praise. She was lucky to have you too.”

Kara’s blushes again and it doesn’t seem like she’s going to stop any time soon.

Their food arrives then, interrupting their conversation. Kara’s mouth actually waters as the delicious smells hit her senses.

She spots the potstickers and pushes the plate towards Lena. “Here, you have to try these, they’re the best.”

Lena picks up a potsticker without hesitation and Kara watches as her lips wrap around the food as she takes a bite.

Oh no, maybe looking at Lena’s lips hadn’t been the best idea. Suddenly food in general seems like a bad idea as she watches Lena’s tongue dart out to lick her bottom lip.

Yes, food was definitely a bad idea.

Kara watches transfixed as Lena’s eyes slip closed and she knows what’s coming next, she just hopes she’s wrong.

Lena moans and Kara can do nothing but stare, her entire focus on that sound and how much she wants to hear it again.

She watches as Lena’s jaw works as she chews then her throat bobs as she swallows. And then she stills and Kara’s eyes dart to Lena’s to see what the problem is. Except there’s not a problem, there’s amusement in Lena’s eyes, a smirk on her lips and Kara knows she’s been caught staring. Words fail her as she just continues to stare, her mind telling her to say something but her mouth remains hanging half open as she stares.

Instead of saying anything, because that doesn’t seem like an option right now, Kara picks up a potsticker of her own and shoves the entire thing into her mouth in one go.

Lena laughs as Kara’s cheeks puff up and then Kara’s grinning too, food threatening to spill out of her mouth, which only makes Lena laugh more.

Kara really likes making Lena laugh.

They eat mostly in silence after that, both enjoying the food. Kara can’t help but think how comfortable it is to just be sitting here with Lena, how this doesn’t feel like any other first date she’s been on.

They get on so well together and it feels amazing.

Kara glances up at Lena only to find that Lena had already been watching her. She ducks her head, obviously embarrassed at being caught but Kara can see the shy smile that’s once again on her face.

Lena glances back up at Kara a few moments later and Kara sends her a soft smile in return.

They’re both blushing now.

And that’s just it, one minute, there’ll be flirting, words flowing easily between them then the next there’ll be red cheeks and shy looks and Kara loves it, not knowing what’s going to happen but feeling comfortable enough in Lena’s presence to just be herself.

She was definitely very lucky that it was Lena she bumped into last night.

“You were right, those are definitely the best potstickers I’ve ever had.”

Kara grins. “Really?”

“Yes, I’ll definitely be coming back here.”

Kara really hopes she’ll be back here with her.

The waitress comes back with their bill once they’re finished but Kara won’t let Lena pay again.

“You do know I’m a millionaire, right?”

“Yes, but I asked you out so I’m paying,” Kara says even as she feels the blush spread across her cheeks.

Kara’s glad when Lena lets her, she likes the fact that she can still treat Lena, even if Lena can afford it herself.

Lena snags Kara’s hand again as they stand and make their way out of the restaurant. It seems as if they’re going to spend most of the evening holding hands. Kara’s certainly not going to complain about that.

“So, what was your plan for this part of the evening?”

“I’d honestly only got as far as buying you a drink at the bar, we’re completely off script now,” Kara says with a laugh. She pauses. “But I do have an idea if you’re interested.”

“Do tell.” Lena’s tone is flirtatious and Kara can’t help but smirk because it’s clear what they’re both thinking. But not tonight, not on their first date.

“Well,” Kara says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We just had dinner, now we need dessert.”

Lena laughs, her shoulder bumping against Kara’s as they slowly walk down the street. “You really do love food.”

Kara shrugs. “I did warn you.”

“Dessert sounds good, what did you have in mind?”

Kara’s face lights up and Lena laughs again.

“There’s a diner near here that has the best cheesecake.”

“It’s starting to make sense why you and your friends go to that bar all the time, it’s surrounded by good food.”

Kara shrugs again, she’s not wrong.

Lena gives her hand a squeeze. “Ok then, sounds good to me.”

The walk is short, the diner is just a block away and once there, they settle in a booth near the back and a waitress appears at their table. “Evening ladies, what can I get for you?”

Kara turns to Lena. “Do you like strawberries?” Lena nods and Kara turns back to the waitress. “We’ll have one slice of strawberry cheesecake and one slice of chocolate cake please.”

Lena raises an eyebrow once the waitress leaves to go fill their order. “Chocolate too?”

“It’s not as good as the cheesecake but honestly, you have to try it as well.”

Their plates are placed down in front of them a few minutes later and Kara slides the cheesecake towards Lena. “Here, try this.”

If Alex saw Kara letting Lena, yet again, eat before her, she’d no doubt comment on just how much Kara must like Lena. Not much gets in the way of Kara and food.

Kara knows this time it’s coming before it happens because Lena is smirking as she brings the forkful of cheesecake to her lips. She watches on in amusement as Lena’s lips wrap around the fork and then she moans again as the food hits her tongue.

Lena catches Kara staring again but this time Kara raises her eyebrow at Lena, amusement clear in her voice. “Is it really that good?”

Lena grins in return, clearly not ashamed of the little show she’s just put on for Kara. And Kara loves it, loves this bold, flirtatious Lena just as much as she loves the shy Lena she’s seen tonight too. Likes, she means, obviously she means likes.

Kara pushes the chocolate cake towards Lena before taking a bite of the cheesecake herself. Yep, it’s still delicious.

“Ok, you were right, these really are delicious.  But I’m definitely going to need to go to the gym tomorrow after all this food.”

“You go to the gym?” Kara doesn’t know why that surprises her but it does.

Lena nods. ”Yeah, there’s one at L-Corp.  I try to go a few times a week if I have the time.” She looks up at Kara. “You should join me sometime.”

“You just want to see me in gym gear,” Kara can’t help but tease, with a smirk on her face.

Lena raises an eyebrow with a smirk of her own but she doesn’t deny it.

“I just might have to take you up on that offer then,” Kara says, because fitness is important of course, it has nothing to do with the fact that Lena would also be in gym gear too.

They pass the slices of cake back and forth between them and they’re gone way too soon from Kara’s liking, which has nothing to do with her love of food and everything to do with the fact that she’s run out of ideas for their date but doesn’t want their night to end.

The waitress comes back with their bill and Kara insists on paying. She stops though when she sees the look on Lena’s face.

“You can pay if you really want to, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Kara says, her voice quiet and unsure now.

“No! Sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel like I don’t appreciate all you’ve done for me tonight. It’s just…”

She trails off and Kara lays a hand over Lena’s on the table.

“It’s just….” Kara prompts, her voice soft now as she watches Lena struggle for words.

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve been out with anyone or done anything and someone else has insisted on paying,” Lena eventually says and Kara not entirely sure what to say to that.

Lena flips her hand under Kara’s, squeezes her fingers.

“Thank you,” Lena says sincerely and she sends Kara a soft smile which Kara returns.

“You’re welcome.”

They sit in silence for a moment until the waitress coming back catches Kara’s eye and she slips the money onto the table, saying thank you to the waitress as they pass her on their way out.

Their hands stay joined as they leave the diner.

“I think you should make all of my food decisions from now on, clearly you know what you’re talking about.”

Kara laughs. “Alex says that the one thing she can always trust me on is food.”

“I can see why, except maybe could you throw in a few healthier options too, I can’t eat like this all the time.”

An idea pops into Kara’s head then, and her mouth is opening, the words tumbling out before she can really think about them.

“What if you came over to my apartment tomorrow night and I’ll make you dinner? Alex says I make the best lasagna there is. I know it’s not exactly the healthiest thing out there but I’ll make a salad too if it’ll make you happy.”

Kara’s eyes widen as soon as she’s stopped talking and the words register in her mind. Has she really just asked Lena out on a second date?

“I’d love to.”

“Really?” Kara’s breathless all of a sudden. Yes, she wants this, yes, this isn’t the first time she’s asked Lena out, but somehow this ‘yes’ makes everything that much more real.

A warm hand settles on Kara’s arm as Lena steps closer, smiles up at her.

“Really.”

Kara grins as she watches a smile spread across Lena’s face too. She really needs to stop doubting this because the look Lena is sending her now, the way she’s been acting all evening, it’s clear that Lena likes her too.

It’s then that Kara realises how close they’re standing, how close green eyes are to hers and her breath catches. The last two times they’d been this close, Lena had kissed her on the cheek.

Clearly Lena is having similar thoughts because Kara watches in amazement as Lena’s eyes dart down to her lips.

And then her eyes flick back up to meet Kara’s again and the question is there clear in her eyes.

_Can I kiss you?_

Kara leans forward and she watches as Lena’s eyes slip down to her lips again then Kara’s eyes follow, transfixed by the deep red colour that’s moving slowly towards her.

Is Lena leaning in too?

Kara’s hand reaches up, settles on Lena’s cheek and her thumb slides over soft skin. Her eyes flick back up to Lena’s as she watches Lena’s own eyes slip closed as the distance between them narrows.

Kara’s own eyes slip closed and the last thing she feels is Lena’s breath on her lips before she feels the gentle press of Lena’s own lips. Kara’s mind narrows down to that single point of contact, the rest of the world forgotten as lips press softly against her own.

She feels the heat of Lena against her, the warmth that races through her chest, spreads through her body, a fire igniting in her at the feel of lips pressing ever so gently against hers.

Then it’s over far too soon for Kara’s liking but she’s the one who is pulling away, wants to make sure that Lena is ok.

Kara watches Lena’s eyes blink open and a smile spreads across her face, across the lips that Kara has just kissed, and she knows that Lena is very much ok.

Kara’s thumb glides softly over warm skin. “Was that ok?” Because even if she thinks she knows the answer, she has to check.

Lena’s hand lifts to cup the one Kara still has on her cheek and she nods. “That was very much ok.”

Kara tips her head forward, gently pressing their foreheads together for just a moment before she reluctantly pulls away, hand slipping from Lena’s cheek as she takes a step back. It’s late and even if she doesn’t want this date to end, wants to stay here in this moment with Lena forever, she knows they both needs to go soon because they have work in the morning.

It seems Lena is thinking the same thing. “How did you get here?”

“Taxi.”

“Let me drop you home?”

Kara nods, smiles, because it means just a little but more time with Lena.

Lena steps away completely so she can pull her phone out to text her driver and Kara misses the contact immediately. It’s back though a moment later as Lena once again slips her hand into Kara’s.

 A car arrives a few minutes later, the perks of being a millionaire Kara assumes.

They slide into the back together and Kara gives her address to the driver at Lena’s request. Their hands stay tangled together, resting on the seat between them, for the entire ride there.

’Entire ride’ makes it sound like It was a long trip but it really wasn’t as no more than five minutes later, they pull up outside Kara’s building.

“I see why you also like that bar, it’s very close to your apartment.”

Suddenly Kara wishes she lived on the other side of town.

”I’ll walk you up?”

After a smile and a nod, they both exit the car, still hand in, and as Kara leads them up to her apartment.

In no time at all, they are at her door and Kara really wishes this night didn’t have to end.

“I had a great time tonight.”

Kara can’t help but laugh, her smile wide as she watches Lena blush.

“I know it’s cliché to say that at the end of a date but it’s very much true.”

“In that case, I had a great time too.”

They stay silent for a moment after that and Kara can tell that Lena is just as reluctant to leave as Kara is to let her go.

“I guess we should say goodnight,” Kara eventually says, smiling nervously. And then before she can second guess herself, she opens her arms in an obvious invitation of a hug, bites her lip nervously as she waits for Lena’s response.

Lena steps forward immediately, arms circling Kara’s back as Kara’s do the same. Lena is warm against her, their bodies pressed together and Kara is sure she could stay like this forever and she would be happy.

“I really did have a good time tonight,” Lena says, softer this time, and Kara tightens her arms in response.

Kara pulls her arms back, steps slightly away from Lena only so she can lean forward again and she presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek, lingering slightly longer than she should but not as long as she would like.

That shy smile is back on Lena’s face as Kara pulls away properly.

“Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

Lena lingers for a moment longer, likes she’s going to say something else but then she takes a step back, putting more distance between them than they’ve had all night.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Kara nods. “Does seven work?”

“Seven’s good.”

“But promise me that if you’re too busy, we can postpone, I don’t want to interrupt your work.”

Lena nods again and Kara raises an eyebrow.

“Fine, I promise.”

“Good.”

“Goodnight.” Lena says again.

Kara gives her one last smile. “Goodnight.”

Kara watches as Lena leaves, waves as Lena looks back as she rounds the corner. Lena shoots her one last smile then she’s gone.

Kara watches the empty space for a moment before she lets herself into her apartment and quickly gets ready for bed. She should be exhausted but she knows as soon as her head hits the pillows, it’s going to be a while before she can sleep, the night’s events playing in her head again.

She checks the time, it’s not too late, maybe Alex will still be awake.

Kara grabs her phone and sends her sister a quick message.

**You awake?**

Less than a minute later, Alex’s frowning face lights up the screen. (The picture had been taken after Kara had stolen Alex’s last potsticker and it had been too funny not to capture).

Kara answers and Alex doesn’t even wait for Kara to say anything, she knows why she’d texted her.

“So? How did it go?”

Kara can only giggle in response as the night’s events catch up with her. So much has happened in just the past few hours.

“That good, huh?”

Kara grins. “It was great.”

Kara can hear Alex shift around, presumably she’s in bed.

“What happened?”

”We had drinks, then went to the Chinese place for dinner and then the diner for dessert. I’m pretty sure she’s the one.”

Alex laughs. “Slow down there, you’ve literally been on one date.”

Kara laughs too. “Ok, fine, but I really, really like her.”

“Do you have another date?”

“Yes, she’s coming over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Ahhh…I see what’s going on here, you’re using food to make her like you more.”

Kara scoffs. “I am not. Did you ever consider I just like spending time with her?”

Alex laughs again. “You really do have it bad. Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.”

There’s more laughter on Alex’s end as Kara splutters.

Alex laughter gets cut off though, muffled sounds then coming through the phone.

“Alex?”

A moment more of shuffling noises and Alex is back. “Sorry, dropped the phone.”

Kara hears a voice in the background as more shuffling sounds come through the phone.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, sorry, Maggie knocked the phone out of my hand.”

“Ew, Alex, that’s too much information.”

Kara can basically hear the eye roll. “Calm down, we’re just cuddling in bed.”

“Please stop, any information about you two in bed is too much information.” She may be excited for her sister and happy that she’s found someone but she doesn’t want to hear _too_ much information about them.

Alex’s laughs. “I know you’re going to want to tell me everything when Lena first spends the night so if I’m going to have to hear all of that, then you can hear that Maggie likes to cuddle in bed.”

Kara blushes, she really can’t think about Lena like that right now. Luckily distraction comes in the form of Maggie’s voice coming through the phone.

“Don’t deny it, Danvers, you love it too.”

Kara can’t help but laugh now as well, she must admit, they are rather cute together.

She hears more movement, jostling of blankets and then Alex’s voice is back.

“We better sleep in a minute but tell me, did you two kiss?”

Kara giggles again, happiness bubbling up in her chest at the thought of kissing Lena. Her lips are still tingling from the contact.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kara can hear the grin in Alex’s voice.

“You can take that however you want.”

Alex laughs again. “Ok, sorry to cut this short but we need to sleep. Try to get some yourself, alright? I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“I will. Ok, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Kara hears Maggie’s voice call from the background. “Night Little Danvers!”

“Night, Maggie.” She calls back. “Goodnight Alex.”

Kara sighs as she hangs up and drops her phone onto the pillow beside her. She’d hoped talking to Alex would make her sleepy but it’s only made her more wired.

She’d told Alex she thought Lena was the one and she may have been joking at the time but she can’t help but wonder if this is how Alex felt about Maggie at the beginning. If it is, she can see why they’re so happy together. She’s never felt this way about anyone before.

Kara rolls over, and sees her phone lying beside her. Should she text Lena? Lena had texted her last night so surely she wouldn’t think it strange if Kara does tonight. After a moment’s hesitation, she picks up her phone again. A ‘goodnight’ text can’t hurt, right?

She quickly types out the message and hits send before she can convince herself it’s a bad idea.

**Goodnight xx**

A moment later, she gets a reply.

**Goodnight, Kara xx**

She reads the message three times even though it’s only two words before she places her phone beside her bed, worried she’ll send something else just to keep talking to her if the phone stays in her hand.

Kara closes her eyes. Twenty-four hours ago she’d been in this same position, excited over a text from Lena with thoughts of the woman on her mind. So much has changed since then though, even in just one day her feelings have grown that much stronger and she’s got that much more hope for a future they could have together.

Tonight, as she drifts off to sleep, it’s with the thought of warm hugs, green eyes and soft lips pressing against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck writing this chapter for months because I don't know how I feel about it but more was requested so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

Kara hums to herself as she sets the table, complete with a candle and a single flower in the middle.

Is it cheesy? Yes. Is she trying to be romantic? Also yes. But she wants to put in some effort, wants to show Lena how much she likes her.

Because she does, there’s no doubt about that, so she wants to let Lena know that too.

Once the table is set, Kara checks on the lasagna she has in the oven. She’s made double what she usually does, a request from her friends when they found out she was making lasagna but they weren’t invited to dinner.

There’s a salad in the fridge too, one Kara made earlier for the healthy request Lena made, which means everything is set for her date.

Kara smoothes down the front of her shirt, a blue blouse that Alex picked out for her, to try to calm her nerves.

All there is left to do is wait.

The message tone goes off on her phone which is probably a good luck text from Alex, she’s received one from all her friends (And multiple from Alex after she may have freaked out again earlier and Alex had to calm her down and since then she’s been receiving periodic reassurance texts from Alex).

She smiles though when she sees Lena’s name instead, the little heart emoji she’d added beside the name this morning making her smile even wider.

Except that smile vanishes when she sees the actual message itself.

**I’m so sorry to do this to you last minute but something has come up at work. Can we reschedule? xx**

Disappointment floods her chest but she knows Lena wouldn’t cancel unless she really had to, that much is evident from last night.

**Don’t worry about it, I understand. We can have dinner some other time. Good luck. Don’t stay at work too late xx**

The timer on the oven goes off then and Kara goes to retrieve the meal before it’s ruined. Their date may not be happening but that doesn’t mean she’s going to let a good meal go to waste.

Once she’s saved the food, Kara dials Alex’s number. She has a sudden excess of energy and needs to channel it somewhere.

“Hey. You’re not freaking out about your date again, are you?”

Kara huffs out a laugh. “Don’t be mean.”

“Why else would you be calling so close to your date?” Alex teases.

“Lena had to cancel.” Kara sighs. “Something came up at work.”

Alex’s tone shifts instantly. “Oh, honey. I’m sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to tonight.”

“It’s okay. Lena said we can reschedule so it’s not like she cancelled. I’ll still get to see her soon.”

Alex laughs and Kara doesn’t know why (and she’s not sure she wants to) but she asks anyway. “What?”

“You literally saw her yesterday and I can tell you miss her. I’m not saying it doesn’t suck that she had to cancel but I’m sure you can go one night without seeing her.”

Kara sticks out her lip.

“And don’t pout.”

Kara huffs out another laugh. How does Alex always know? “Leave me alone. I like her, okay?”

Alex laughs again. “I think you’ve made that abundantly clear.”

Kara’s _almost_ regretting her decision to call her sister now.

“What are you going to do tonight instead? I’d come over and keep you company but I have to work.”

“Don’t worry about it, I have a lot of sad lasagna to eat.”

“Don’t eat all of it, you promised you’d save some for Maggie and I.”

“Your lasagna is safe. I made a second one just for you and the guys.”

“You’re the best!”

“I know.”

That earns another laugh for Alex. “Sorry, I better go. I’ll stop by with breakfast tomorrow. Okay?”

Kara smiles, her sister is the one who is best. “Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Alex replies before she ends the call.

Kara drops her phone on the table and turns towards the large amount of food she’s made. She’s glad she’s made so much because with the way she’s feeling right now, it’s going to take a lot of food to drown the longing in her chest.

After a quick trip to her bedroom to change out of her nice clothes, Kara serves herself a massive helping of food and slumps down on to the couch with it. The table is all set for dinner with Lena and it’ll only make her sadder if she sits there alone.

It’s ridiculous, Kara thinks, as she shovels forkful after forkful into her mouth. She can go one day without seeing Lena. She’s gone 27 years without knowing her, has only known her for three days. How can she miss someone this much even after only knowing her for such a short amount of time?

Kara knows the answer to that though. Lena is different. She’s unlike anyone she’s ever met before. And that may sound cliché but it’s true. She’s interesting and funny and kind and smart and absolutely beautiful and Kara has never clicked with someone like this before.

She finishes her plateful in record time and switches on the TV. Maybe a movie will take her mind off Lena? (Plus she’s too full now so moving isn’t really an option anyway).

Kara is well on her way to finishing her second movie of the night when a knock on the door startles her. She glances at her watch. It must be pretty late?

And it is, it’s after ten. Maybe Alex decided to drop by this evening instead?

Kara smiles at the thought. Alex really is the greatest sister there is. And hopefully she brought snacks with her because she’s already feeling hungry again and eating her feelings always seems to do the trick when she’s sad.

Although she’s a little less sad now that Alex is here.

Kara pulls the door open without checking through the peephole. “Hey. I hope you br-“

She cuts herself off when she finds the person on the other side of the door certainly isn’t Alex.

“Lena?” Surprise colours her tone but that surprise only lasts a moment before a smile spreads across her face.

“Hey.” Lena’s smile is so soft in return and Kara’s pretty sure she’s in love already. “Is it okay that I’m here?”

“Of course,” Kara says, realising she’s just been standing and smiling at Lena. She gestures her into her apartment. “I just didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“I finished my work and felt bad about cancelling earlier and wanted to come see you.” Lena glances down at her watch. “Which I now realise is silly because it’s late and I-“

Kara cuts her off. “No, I’m glad you’re here.” To prove her words, Kara reaches out and takes Lena’s hand in her own and gives it a light squeeze.

The smile Lena sends her way is breathtaking.

“Have you eaten?”

The guilty look that overtakes Lena’s face tells Kara everything she needs to know.

“Then you have to stay for dinner, there’s plenty of food.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s late. I just wanted to stop by, I can-“

Kara cuts her off again. “No. You must be starving. I’m not going to kick you out hungry no matter the time.”

Lena laughs softly. “Okay. But only because I am actually starving and I know how you get about food.”

Kara grins in response.

“Okay. I’ll get your dinner ready and you can go get changed into more comfortable clothes if you want.”

Lena frowns in confusion. “What?”

“I mean.” Kara blushes. She’s so used to Alex stealing her clothes when she comes over straight from work that she didn’t even think about it. “It can’t be comfortable being in clothes like that all day so I can lend you some clothes to wear.” That’s not weird, is it? She knows that after a long day at work, putting on comfy clothes and feeing relaxed is one of the best feelings ever. And tonight may be a date (sort of) but Kara just wants Lena to feel comfortable.

“Kara, I’m fine.”

Kara raises an eyebrow.

“So maybe these clothes aren’t the most comfortable…”

“Exactly.” Kara smiles. “So if you want to get changed follow me, I know just what you can wear.”

Lena smiles and nods her thanks and follows Kara across her apartment to her bedroom. Kara rummages through a few drawers, looking for a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Lena to wear.

Kara turns back to Lena with said items in hand to find Lena on the other side of the room, looking at the photo next to her bed. It’s a photo from when she and Alex were younger, both girls standing side by side, grinning at the camera.

“You were a cute kid,” Lena says when she realises she’s been caught looking.

Kara’s cheeks colour but she ignores the butterflies in her stomach at hearing Lena call her cute. She sticks out her lip. “Are you saying I’m not cute now?”

Lena rolls her eyes as she walks around the bed back to Kara but she’s still smiling as she stops in front of her. Lena’s eyes are bright with amusement when she speaks. “You’re cute when you pout like that.”

Kara huffs out a laugh but then her breath catches as she sees the way Lena’s eyes are now fixated on her lips.

Lena is the one to close the last of the distance with a tilt of her head and she presses her lips softly against Kara’s. And God, Kara is never going to get tired of kissing her.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day,” Lena says into the space between them as she pulls away, far too soon for Kara’s liking.

But Lena’s words hit her right in the chest and she can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face.

“Me too.”

Lena’s smile in return is blinding and Kara really wants to kiss her again.

“Here,” Kara says instead, holding out the clothes she’s chosen to Lena. “You get changed and I’ll go get your dinner ready.”

Lena smiles and offers a quiet “thanks” in return so Kara leaves her to get changed.

While Kara heats up Lena’s food, she tries very hard not to think about the fact that Lena is changing just one room away and she’s just finished serving the food when a noise behind her alerts her that Lena is back in the room. She turns to tell her her dinner is ready but all words die in her throat when she see Lena on the other side of the room.

She looks beautiful.

Her feet are bare, she’s taken her shoes off, and the red nail polish she’s wearing is a stark contrast to her pale skin. The pants are rolled up at the ankles and Kara’s thrilled to realise how much shorter Lena is without her heels. She’s let her hair out too and now it falls wavy and free around her face and Kara has the intense desire to run her fingers through it. Her face is free of the make-up she’d been wearing earlier and Kara can see her age more now, especially with the shy look Lena is currently giving her.

She looks so small and soft in her clothes, bare feet and make-up free and Kara wants nothing more than to gather her in her arms and hold her close.

“Kara?”

Kara hums in response as their eyes meet and she realises she’s been caught staring.

“Not that you don’t usually look gorgeous with your fancy clothes and make-up but I think this is my favourite look yet.”

The blush that spreads across Lena’s cheeks is beautiful.

Lena raises an eyebrow. “You mean me wearing your clothes?”

Kara laughs as she abandons the food in favour of walking over to Lena. She hesitates for a moment as she reaches her but Lena just smiles softly at her so Kara wraps her arms around her neck.

“I mean you looking soft and huggable.”

Lena laughs but she doesn’t make a move to leave her arms, seemingly as content it stay in Kara’s arms as Kara is to hold her.

“Oh, Kara.” Lena says and Kara is surprised by the sudden change in her tone. She turns her head to follow Lena’s eye line over her shoulder and finds she’s seen the table she’d set up for their date. “This is wonderful. I’m so sorry you went to so much trouble and I couldn’t make it.”

Kara steps back but reaches over and squeezes Lena’s hand. “It’s okay, these things happen. You’re here now and that’s what matters.” Kara threads her fingers through Lena’s and pulls her over to the table where Kara left the food.

“This smells delicious.”

“Not to brag but it tastes even better.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Lena says as she takes a seat.

“Would you like something else to drink, other than water?”

Kara hovers awkwardly for a moment, she should sit down too, right?

“Water is fine,” Lena smiles before she gestures to the empty place, still set from earlier. “Please, sit. You’ve done more than enough.”

Kara takes the seat as requested then watches expectantly for Lena to take her first bite. She knows it tastes good, her food is always delicious, she just hopes Lena thinks so too.

“God, that is good. How is that so good?”

“It’s a secret,” Kara says with a wink, relief flooding through her.

“Well maybe you’ll have to show me how to make it some time?” Lena’s question is shy, like she’s not sure if she can ask it. But right now as Lena looks at her, Kara’s sure she’d give her anything she were to ask for

Kara smiles. “I’d like that.”

While Lena eats, they talk, just a few stories about their day and random other things from their lives, but Kara loves every little thing she learns about Lena. And every little detail makes Kara like her that much more.

“That was delicious,” Lena smiles as she places her knife and fork down and Kara’s slightly disappointed since it means there night is coming closer to its end.

Except there’s still dessert!

“I did tell you it would be.”

“Yes, and I’ve already learnt to trust your judgment where food is concerned.”

“Does that mean I can tempt you with dessert too?”

“I’m not entirely sure I can fit any more in.”

“I can’t tempt you with some homemade apple pie?”

Kara can see Lena’s resolve breaking and grins as Lena nods.

“I guess I can’t say no if you made it.”

Kara’s already up and heading to the kitchen and she can hear Lena laughing at her as she pulls out the apple pie.

When she turns back around, Lena is behind her and she jumps, not expecting her to be so close.

“Sorry,” Lena says, looking sheepish and when Kara looks down she realises why she’s there.

“Oh, no, let me take that,” Kara says, quickly putting down the pie to take the empty plate from Lena’s hand. “You go sit back down, I’ll just be a minute.”

Kara drops the dirty plate in the sink while Lena returns to the table.

“Do you want ice cream too?” Kara calls, waving the tub she’s just pulled out of the freezer over at Lena.

“Do I have a choice?”

Kara takes that as a yes and quickly dishes up two bowls of apple pie and ice cream, stomach growling in anticipation. Her pie is almost as good as her lasagna.

“How are you such a good cook?” Lena asks after her first mouthful. “This is honestly the best pie I’ve ever had.”

Kara blushes under the compliment. “My foster mother taught me. It gave us something to do together when I first moved in with the family.”

Lena reaches over and gives her hand a squeeze. “Well, if your foster mom is half as good as you are at cooking, family holidays must be amazing.”

Kara nods in agreement. “They’re definitely my favourite times of the year.” She needs to stop there, afraid she’ll do something like invite Lena to one of said holidays. It’s way too early in whatever they’re doing together to even be thinking about things like that. “At Thanksgiving last year, I ate so much I actually couldn’t move.”

There, that was something light to say. And the laugh that it gets from Lena is worth any embarrassment she feels at showing just how much she really does love food.

They finish their dessert in what feels like record time and before Kara is ready for it, it’s time for Lena to leave.

“It’s late, I should go. But thank you for the food, it was definitely as good as you said it would be.”

Even if Kara is expecting it, it doesn’t mean she’s not disappointed. But some time with Lena is better than nothing.

Kara smiles as Lena stands. “We’ll have to do this again some time.”

“I’d like that.” Lena glances down at herself. “I should give you your clothes back before I go.”

Kara waves her off. “You can give them to me next time.” Again, this is something she’d do with Alex, used to sharing her clothes with her sister. Was that too much too fast with Lena? Giving her her clothes to wear and expecting to see her again?

“So there’ll definitely be a next time then?”

“Definitely.” She steps forward and takes one of Lena’s hands in her own. Kara takes a deep breath. Maybe what she’s about to say is too much too fast as well but she thinks just maybe Lena feels the same way. It certainly seems like she does. “I really like you.”

“You do?”

God, that shy smile is everything.

Kara nods.

“Good, because I really like you too.”

Soft lips are on hers before Kara can fully process the words.

Lena likes her! She actually likes her! _Really_ likes her and Lena’s kissing her! Which she should probably focus more on because God it feels good.

Kara releases Lena’s hand in favour of slipping both her hands into Lena’s hair in an effort to pull her closer. That seems to encourage Lena because next thing she knows there’s hands on her hips and then Lena’s pressed up against her completely. Kara hears a moan which she’s pretty sure is her own because wow, Lena is just…wow.

She hears another moan and this one is definitely Lena and they should probably stop because if they don’t stop soon, she’s sure Lena won’t be leaving this apartment tonight and she really doesn’t want their morning after to be interrupted by Alex.

Kara pulls away, just enough to separate their lips, the rest of them still pressed together.

“Maybe we should slow down,” Lena says, reading Kara’s mind, but she can feel Lena’s breath on her lips and they really need to separate completely or else it’s going to be impossible to stop.

So, even though she definitely does not want to, Kara takes a step back. She misses the contact immediately, cold air rushing in between them where Lena’s warm body had been pressed.

Kara clears her throat. “You’re clothes?”

Lena nods, looking just as disappointed as Kara feels about the sudden distance between them. She follows Kara back into her room so she can grab her clothes.

Lena slips on her heels, bringing her closer to Kara’s height again. The heels definitely don’t go with the rest of the outfit but she looks adorable.

“Here, take this,” says Kara, holding out a hoodie she finds in a drawer towards Lena. It’s probably not cold enough outside to wear it but better safe than sorry.

Lena smiles and pulls the hoodie on and Kara decides even though it’s one of her favourite hoodies, it looks so good on her that Kara wouldn’t mind if Lena kept it as long as she got to see her wearing it again.

Yep, adorable is the right word for Lena now. Especially with the smudge of her lipstick on her lips which she knows she’s responsible for.

“I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you for everything,” Lena says once she’s gathered her belongings and they’re standing at Kara’s door.

“Anytime,” Kara smiles. And then before she can chicken out, she leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Thank you for coming over.”

“Anytime,” Lena parrots and Kara laughs.

“I’ll text you?”

“I look forward to it.”

With one last smile, Kara watches Lena leave and the same as the night before, she gives Lena a wave as she looks back before she rounds the corner.

Once she’s gone, Kara closes the door behind her and leans back against it with closed eyes for just a moment. Today had gone so well, much better than she’d been expecting after receiving Lena’s cancellation text and even better than she’d thought her date with Lena tonight would go in the first place.

With a smile on her face she pushes herself off the door and sets about doing the dishes and tidying the apartment. She might as well clean tonight while she’s still in such a good mood.

The dishes don’t take long and then she sends a text to Alex, wanting her sister to know how great her night had turned out.

**LENA CAME OVER AFTER WORK AND WE HAD DINNER AND KISSED AND SHE SAID SHE REALLY LIKES ME TOO AND IT WAS THE BEST.**

It takes less than a minute for Alex to reply.

**So, no need for me to bring you breakfast tomorrow morning then if you’re evening went well?**

**Also, I told you she liked you too.**

Kara grins. It’s not often she likes Alex being right but about this, she doesn’t mind at all.

**You were right!!! And you can’t tempt me with breakfast then take it away. I expect to see you tomorrow before work.**

**You just want to talk about Lena more, don’t you?**

**Maybe. She’s just so great! Like how is one woman so amazing?? But also I want food.**

She knows Alex is going to tease her tomorrow but she doesn’t even care.

**You’re lucky I love you. Go to sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.**

**I love you too!!!!**

Kara gets ready for bed after that and just as she is settling into the blankets, her message tone goes off and despite Kara being the one to say she’d text Lena, Lena’s the one who has messaged her first.

**Goodnight xx**

It’s such a simple message, similar to last night’s one, but it means that she’s on Lena’s mind too and that makes Kara’s heart flutter.

**Goodnight to you too xx**

Kara sets the phone down on her night stand, making sure her alarm is set before settles back down against her pillow. This is the third night now that she’s seen Lena, the third night she’s lay in bed thinking about her.

They’ve been on two dates in those three days as well.

Three days she’s known this woman, this wonderful, smart, kind, funny, _beautiful_ woman and already Kara can’t imagine her life without her.

God, they really are moving fast. Or, she’s definitely falling fast anyway, faster than she’s ever fallen for anyone before. This may even be the most she’s ever felt for someone else before.

And that thought should scare her. And it does. So much. But there’s also something exciting about it. Because that person she suddenly has all these feelings for is Lena.

But all she can do is wait now and see where this thing between them goes. It could last a week. A month or two. Even a year or maybe more.

More, Kara definitely likes the sound of that. More Lena.

But who knows what the future may hold, what it may bring them.

All Kara knows right now is that she can’t wait to see Lena again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know where this is going and I could leave it here but I’d be tempted to write more if people wanted it.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely blown away by the response to this fic so thank you all so much! And because you guys wanted more, here it is. I've planned about 7 chapters for this fic now so more will be on it's way soon!  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Kara’s already up and ready for work by the time Alex shows up with breakfast the next morning.

“I need coffee before you start going on about Lena,” Alex says by way of greeting as she steps into the  apartment.

“Good morning to you too,” Kara laughs as she pulls her grumpy sister into a hug. “And you have coffee in your hand?”

“Yes, but I haven’t been able to drink it because it’s in this stupid coffee holder.”

Kara laughs again as she takes the pastry bag and coffee holder her sister is holding, allowing her to take her coffee cup out.

Alex takes a big sip and sighs while Kara shakes her head, more than used to her sister’s early morning grumpiness.

“Okay,” Alex says. “Tell me everything.”

Kara pulls one of the pastries out of the bag and takes a big bite, grinning around the mouthful as she chews. She swallows before she talks. “I don’t even know where to start, she’s amazing.”

“How about starting with what exactly happened?” Alex says, breaking a piece off her own pastry and putting it in her mouth, much more tidily than Kara did.

“Well, she turned up not long after ten because she felt bad about cancelling and said that she wanted to see me.”

“She wanted to see you?” Alex ask with a smirk and an elbow to Kara’s arm.

“Shut up.” Kara blushes and nudges Alex’s arm in return but she’s grinning. “Then I gave her some clothes to borrow-“

“Wait, why did she need clothes?”

“So she’d be comfortable.” Kara answers, her tone clearly saying ‘why else?’

Alex just rolls her eyes. “Continue.”

“Well, right before I gave her the clothes actually, she kissed me.”

Both sisters are grinning now. “So you admit it this time?”

Kara giggles as she nods.

“And? Was it good?”

“So good.” She giggles again. “Like so _so_ good.”

Grumpy morning Alex is long gone now as she wraps an arm around Kara and pulls her into her side. “I’m happy for you.”

“That wasn’t even the only time we kissed,” Kara says, voice just a whisper this time, like what she’s telling Alex is a secret.

“It wasn’t?” There’s clear amusement in Alex’s tone now as she releases Kara from their hug so she can see her properly.

Kara shakes her head grinning. “Nope.”

“You going to give me more detail than that?”

Kara sighs as she thinks back to that kiss, their second one of the night. The press of Lena against her, how soft Lena’s hair was in her fingers and how Lena’s mouth had moved insistently over her own.

“Never mind,” Alex says when Kara doesn’t answer. “That dreamy look on your face says it all.”

Kara giggles again, broken out of her thoughts by Alex’s words. “Lena is a _really_ good kisser.”

Alex scrunches up her face but Kara can tell the disgust is fake.

xxx

Alex drops Kara off at work after breakfast and it’s an hour or so after she’d arrived there that Snapper finds her in her office.

“I’ve got an assignment for you.”

She jumps at the intrusion, not used to him seeking her out with a story. Maybe he’s finally giving her a proper assignment. He’s given her a few good things to write about so far, but nothing she’s been passionate about.

Maybe he’s finally giving her a chance.

Kara has to stop herself from smiling at the thought, scared he’ll take away whatever he’s about to give her if she looks too happy about it.

“Everyone I’ve sent so far has failed so you’re up next.”

She deflates. This is not the story she’d been hoping for, whatever it is. This just means she’s only being sent because all the other reporters in the office have failed and she’s the last one left. By the look on his face he doesn’t expect her to accomplish whatever the task is either.

_She’s going to prove him wrong._

“What’s the story?”

“Lena Luthor.”

 _Oh_. “Oh, I don’t think-“

Snapper cuts her off. “You don’t think you’re up for the task? I know, but you’re the last reporter I have and she’s refused an interview with everyone else, not just at CatCo either, she’s talking to no reporters.”

 _I knew it!_ she thinks but makes sure to keep any emotions from her face, mainly the annoyance that he doesn’t think she can do it. But this isn’t good, he wants her to try interview Lena, the woman she’s…dating?

With that thought, now she definitely has to fight to keep the smile off her face.

“We want the story of why she’s taken over the company and what she plans to do. We’ve heard rumours but we want the real story, from her. Cat made me hire you for a reason, so why don’t you show me why that is?”

It’s a dismissal, she hears it in his voice and this is her office but she gets up and leaves anyway, making sure to grab her notepad and pen on the way out.

This is not good, what’s she supposed to do now?

If she shows up at L-Corp asking for an interview, will Lena think the past three days have been nothing more than Kara trying to get the inside scoop?

But if she does nothing, brings back nothing, then Snapper will be even less impressed with her than he already is.

Last week, she would’ve just shown up at L-Corp and tried (and probably failed going by what Snapper has just said) to get an interview with her. But the last three days changes things. Because now she could probably get into Lena’s office, even possibly get an interview if she played her cards right.

That’s wrong though, she’s not going to do that, she isn’t interested in Lena just for a story, never has been, and she doesn’t want Lena to think that. She’s not going to use her new connection with Lena to try and advance her own career.

So what does she do now? The obvious answer is nothing. She should leave CatCo, come back in a few hours with a story of how she’d failed to get an interview just like everyone else. Snapper wouldn’t be surprised and Kara doesn’t have make Lena question her interest in her.

Or…she could go see Lena? Not for an interview of course, but just to see her? She could surprise her at work, take her donuts or something and stop by just to say hi. That way, even without an interview, Snapper won’t be able to say she didn’t try if she can prove she went to L-Corp.

Or at least that’s the excuse to see Lena she gives herself anyway.

With her mind made up, Kara leaves CatCo, stopping at Noonan’s to pick up a few sticky buns on the way.

Her nerves start to get the better of her though as she takes the elevator to Lena’s floor. Should she have texted Lena first to see if she was free instead of just showing up at her office like this?

It’s too late now though, as the elevator dings, the display above the doors showing she’s reached Lena’s floor.

She takes a deep breath and puts on a smile as she steps off the elevator and approaches the desk across the room.

“Hi, how can I help you?” asks the woman behind the desk, a serious expression on her face as she looks Kara over.

“Hi,” Kara says brightly. “I’m here to see Le-Miss Luthor.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, but-“

Kara doesn’t even have a chance to explain before she’s cut off.

“Then I’m sorry, you can’t see her.”

“I’m a friend, Kara Danvers, she’ll want to see me.”

The secretary raises her eyebrows, glances Kara up and down again and Kara’s not sure what she’s looking for exactly but she fights not to fidget under the gaze.

“A friend?”

Kara nods enthusiastically, but the woman’s eyes narrow and Kara knows what she’s seen and she knows the ‘friends’ route isn’t going to get her in anymore.

“You’re a reporter.” It’s not a question and there’s ice in the secretary’s voice now. Apparently the ‘no interviews’ thing was no joke. Maybe she should’ve taken off her CatCo badge before coming here. “How did you get up here?”

Kara avoids the question but makes a mental note to mention security to Lena because she’d literally flashed a charming smile (and flirted a little) and the guard had let her right through.

“I’m not here as a reporter, I’m here as a friend.” She holds the bag of sticky buns up like that would somehow prove her point.

The woman ignores her words anyway. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Kara’s eyes widen. She knows what’s next, if she doesn’t leave now. She’ll call security and Kara really doesn’t want to cause a scene, especially doesn’t want Lena to think she’s some crazy person who’s stalking her.

“No, wait,” Kara says quickly, she figures this’ll be surprise enough for Lena. “I’ll call her!”

That seems to get the secretary’s attention. She pauses, clearly deliberating on what she should do before she picks up the phone.

The fleeting thought that she is calling security leaves Kara to be replaced with hope as the woman starts speaking.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Miss Luthor but there’s a Kara Danvers here to see you, says she’s a friend.”

Surprise flits across the woman’s face and Kara wonders what Lena is saying.

“Of course, right away.”

She finishes and hangs up the phone before she glances up at Kara again.

“I’m sorry about that, we’ve been hounded by reporters lately and Lena doesn’t usually get social visits at work.”

“Don’t worry about it, I understand how it looked.”

The woman smiles for the first time at Kara. “Right through there,” she gestures towards a door just along the hallway.

“Thank you,” Kara smiles again before she makes her way over to the door.

She knocks gently, suddenly being overcome with nerves again. Was this a mistake?

Before Kara can dwell on it any further or make an escape, she hears “come in” from inside the office and there’s no going back now.

Warmth fills Kara’s chest at the smile that greets her as she enters Lena’s office, a smile that tells her she definitely hasn’t made a mistake in showing up here.

“Kara. What a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?”

“I thought you might be hungry,” Kara says, holding up the paper bag in her hand as she approaches Lena who stands up and rounds her desk.

It never fails to surprise Kara just how good Lena looks. She’s dressed similarly to that first night, a skirt and blouse combination that looks stunning on her. But whether it’s what she’s wearing now, a dress, or the clothes Kara let her borrow yesterday, Lena never fails to take her breath away. And paired with those green eyes and that smile, Kara knows she’s the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

“Of course it’s food related, I should’ve guessed,” Lena says with a smile, causing Kara to blush as she’s brought out of her thoughts. She hopes Lena didn’t catch her staring.

“If you’re not hungry,” Kara says playfully, falling back into the easy teasing between them. She takes a step backwards, gesturing at the door. “I can always leave?”

“Nope,” Lena says, stepping forward and swiping the bag from Kara’s hands. “I’m not letting you leave just yet.”

“Good.” Kara says with a smile. “I wasn’t planning on leaving anyway. Especially not now that you have the food.”

Lena’s smile is brilliant, her eyes bright with mirth, and Kara has to look away before she gets trapped by her gaze.

Her eyes flick over to the ceiling high windows instead and she takes a step around Lena’s desk to get a better view. Lena places the bag on her desk and follows.

“Wow,” Kara says as she looks out at the skyline. They have a good view of the city from CatCo but this is something else. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is.”

Something is Lena’s tone catches Kara’s attention and she turns her head towards Lena to find her already looking at her.

Then the words click in Kara’s mind and before she can stop herself, even as a blush stains her cheeks, she laughs.

“Did you really just say that?” she asks with a smirk on her face.

It’s not even the first time that Lena has called her beautiful but it makes her heart flutter all the same.

Especially as she’s just done it now in probably the cheesiest way possible.

Lena covers her face with one of her hands, clearly embarrassed. She looks adorable.

“Because if you did, that would be incredibly cheesy.”

Lena pulls her hands down from her face and she’s smiling now too even as her own cheeks are red. “It was the perfect opportunity, how could I pass it up?”

Kara laughs again. “I can’t blame you, I would’ve done the same in your position.”

Lena bumps her shoulder with her own. “At least we’re both as bad as each other then.”

Kara’s eyes drop to the smile on Lena’s lips before she quickly averts her eyes. She can’t be having thoughts like that, not at Lena’s workplace.

To stop herself from just leaning over and kissing Lena despite their surroundings, she turns back to the food they’d left on Lena’s desk. “You hungry?”

Lena smiles with a nod and Kara follows her over to the couch, grabbing the bag of food on the way.

“So, how’s your day been?” Kara asks as she takes a seat next to Lena, close enough that when she turns to offer Lena a sticky bun, their knees brush and she blushes again.

“Much better now that you’re here,” Lena says with a wink.

And Kara knows that it’s cheesy and that the laugh that follows shows that Lena knows it is too, Kara blushes anyway. And then the next words slip out of her mouth without her thinking about it, she’s just ridiculously happy that this beautiful woman sitting next to her is saying terribly cheesy lines just to make her laugh.

“I’ll have to thank my boss for sending me here then.”

The confusion that spreads across Lena’s face makes her want to take it back immediately. She doesn’t want Lena to think for a second that there is any other motivation for her being here except to see her.

“You’re here for a story?”

“No,” Kara quickly assures her. “Not at all.”

“I’m confused then, you said-“

Kara cuts her off, wants to explain as quickly as possible so she can get that smile back on Lena’s face. “I did. My boss sent me here to try and get an interview with you. But he’d also said that he knew I wouldn’t be able to get it since no one else at CatCo could and I was the last reporter he had to send. And a few days ago I would’ve come here and tried for the story and failed like everyone else since I know you’re not doing interviews but I didn’t get this assignment a few days ago, I got it today, and I know you now so I thought what’s the harm in coming to see you anyway, just to say hi since I basically had been given the morning off.”

Kara can see Lena working the words through her mind so she gives her the time, waits patiently until Lena speaks.

“So, let me get this straight. You were meant to be trying to get an interview from me even though your boss thinks it’ll be a waste of time. So instead, you thought you’d use the time to just visit me instead? With no intention of trying to get an interview out of me even though we know each other?”

Kara smiles, glad Lena understands. “Exactly.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Did it even occur to you to use our connection to try to get the interview for your boss?”

Kara frowns. “No. I did wonder briefly if I could do it but I never actually considered trying. The sole reason I came here today was because I wanted to see you. I’d never use whatever this thing is between us for a story.”

“You really are something else, Kara Danvers,” Lena says with a smile. “And I’m going to kiss you now if that’s okay?”

“Oh.” Kara says, surprise filling the one word. And then she’s nodding. “Of course.”

Lena wastes no time and leans forward, Kara doing the same so they met in the middle. Lena hums as their lips meet and the sound goes straight through Kara. Why weren’t they kissing as soon as Kara had entered her office? That doesn’t matter now though as Lena presses closer, a hand on Kara’s cheek as Lena deepens the kiss.

Kara wants to run her fingers through Lena’s hair like she had yesterday and she’s only slightly disappointed that she can’t because her hair is up in a bun today.

(Only slightly disappointed because it shows off the lovely lines of Lena’s neck and Kara’s definitely not going to complain about that.)

Instead, Kara slides her fingers along Lena’s jaw, feels the soft skin beneath her hand.

Kara was wrong this morning when she’d told Alex that Lena is a good kisser. Good doesn’t even begin to describe how she’s feeling right now.

Kara is vaguely aware of a sound around them. A possible knocking? But she ignores it in favour of focusing on Lena, wants nothing to distract her from the beautiful woman who just moaned against her lips.

A throat clears across the room, an awkward cough, and the two spring apart like they’ve been doused in cold water.

Kara's eyes are wide as she looks over at Lena who is now several feet away from her. But she makes the mistake of looking down and sees Lena's breathing heavily so she quickly averts her eyes before she's caught staring at Lena's chest. Looking at her face though is distracting anyway and Kara feels her eyes caught on the smudge of Lena's lips and God, those eyes.

All Kara can think is that she did that, it’s her fault that Lena doesn’t look as entirely put together as she normally does. And the look in Lena's eyes tells Kara she wants her to do it again.

“Miss Luthor?”

Kara startles at the words, she’d forgotten they weren’t alone. They both turn to the source of the noise to find Lena’s secretary across the room a smirk on her face.

“Sorry to interrupt but you have a conference call in ten minutes and I have those papers you wanted to look over beforehand.”

Lena clears her throat. “Thank you, Jess, just put them on my desk.”

As soon as the door shuts, Kara turns back to Lena with a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Lena shakes her head with a smile as she shifts closer to her on the couch once more. “I think we’re both to blame.”

“I think you’ll find that is was you who suggested the kissing,” Kara says with a smirk. Except maybe she shouldn’t have said the word ‘kissing’ because her eyes drop to Lena’s lips again and then that’s all she can think about.

“It’s not my fault you were sitting there all…” She waves her hand in Kara’s direction. “All kissable.”

“Kissable?”

Lena laughs. “Yes and…” She pauses, her face shifting from playful to serious. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For stopping by this morning and not once asking if I’d do you a favour and give you an interview for your boss. I know we’ve only known each other a few days and we don’t really know each other very well but it proves something that I’ve known from the beginning, that you’re a good person.”

Kara reaches over and takes Lena’s hand. “I told you, everything you say is off the record. I’m not here as a reporter and I’m not after a story. The only reason I’m here is because I wanted to see you.”

“I know,” Lena says with a smile. “And I’m glad you stopped by, I wanted to see you too.” Kara’s heart flutters at her words. “But as much as I wish you didn’t have to, you should probably go. You’re making it very hard for me to not kiss you again and Jess is going to be back any minute to remind me about the call.”

“Sorry,” Kara says, realising that she is in fact interrupting Lena’s work day. Although she wouldn’t say no to the kissing thing. “I should’ve at least texted before I showed up to see if you were free or not.”

“Don’t apologize. As I said, I’m glad you stopped by.”

“Me too,” Kara says with a smile. “But yeah, I should go.” Kara looks down at the uneaten sticky buns that lay discarded on the table from where they’d become…distracted. “You can have those, I’ll grab some more on the way back to work.”

“Thanks,” Lena says as they both stand and make their way to the door.

“Oh, you,” Kara says, hand pointing at Lena’s lips. “I may have smudged your lipstick.”

“At least my meeting isn’t in person then. As for you,” Lena walks back over to her desk to pluck a tissue from the box before she walks back and hands it to Kara. “Red is a nice colour on you but his may help.”

Kara blushes as she quickly wipes her lips clean, the tissue coming away smudged red. When she looks back up at Lena, she’s watching her lips with interest and now Lena is making it very hard for her not to kiss her.

Being around Lena is really testing her self control.

To stop herself, Kara balls up the tissue in her hand and she spots a bin by Lena’s desk so she crosses the room to throw it away.

“I’ll text you?” Lena says when Kara returns and she’s glad that Lena’s eyes are no longer on her lips. Except those green eyes are just as distracting and Kara knows she has to leave now before she changes her mind.

She clears her throat. “I look forward to it.” She tilts her head forward and quickly kisses Lena on the cheek but that’s as much as she’ll allow herself. “Enjoy the call. Have a good day.”

Lena opens the door with one last smile. “Thank you, you too.”

That smile is going to be on Kara’s mind all day.

The secretary, whose name she now knows is Jess, smirks as they make eye contact when Kara walks by her on her way out.

“Have a good day, Miss Danvers.”

Kara blushes. “Thanks, Jess, you too.”

Jess looks surprised by the use of her name and her smirk slips to form a genuine smile. “Will I be seeing you around here again?”

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, I'm really enjoying writing this fic.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl feel free to come talk to me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those reading this, your continued support and wonderful comments keep me writing.

Kara smiles all the way back to her office, too distracted by thoughts of Lena to realise she’s forgotten to stop by Noonan’s for more sticky buns until it’s too late. But even missing out on sticky buns does nothing to diminish her good mood as she thinks about exactly why she’d missed out on them in the first place.

Kissing Lena is better than any sticky buns. Or any food for that matter.

“Someone’s happy, how did it go?”

Kara jumps at the voice from her doorway. Winn is there smiling, James close behind him. She really should be used to people turning up at her office by now.

“How did what do?” Kara asks, trying to cover her smile but it’s no use, nothing is going to stop her smiling today, not even the thought that Snapper is going to yell at her later thanks to her failure at getting an interview from Lena.

_Lena._

Yep, her smile is going to be a permanent fixture on her face today.

James and Winn both laugh. “Dinner, because judging by your smile it went very well.”

Winn waggles his eyebrows suggestively and he looks ridiculous but Kara catches the insinuation behind his words and it makes her blush.

She rolls her eyes. “Get your mind out of the gutter. We had dinner and that’s it.”

_Good thing they haven’t heard about this morning yet._

She knows there’ll be teasing later when they find out she visited Lena at work but she wants to put that off as long as she can.

“Sure,” James says and he’s teasing too and Kara’s glad that any awkwardness that had been between them seems well in the past. He looks happy for her and so does Winn and that’s all she could ask for from her friends.

“We’re still on for tonight, right?”

Kara frowns at the sudden change in conversation and for the life of her she can’t think of what tonight is. “What’s tonight?”

Winn actually gasps and Kara would laugh except he looks so serious. “Game night!”

Oh. That explains the seriousness and her smile is back in an instant. Winn sure does love game nights.

“Please don’t tell me you forgot and made plans with Lena,” he continues. “Game night is at your place this week! Invite Lena if you must but you can’t miss it.”

There goes any thoughts of seeing Lena tonight but her smile remains strong, she wants to spend time with her friends too.

“Don’t worry, it’s still on I just forgot. But I guess that means we can eat the lasagna I made last night for dinner too.”

Winn’s whole demeanor shifts as he fist pumps the air and James and Kara laugh.

“So, will we be seeing Lena tonight too then?” James asks.

“No,” Kara says. “Tonight is about hanging out with you guys.”

Winn pouts and even James looks a bit sad. She loves the fact that Lena has already made such an impact on her friends that they want to see her again to.

“Next time I’ll invite her.” she adds. Maybe. But it puts a smile back on their faces so it’s enough for now.

“Now, don’t you guys have work to do?”

“Are you trying to get rid of us?”

“Yes.”

“Rude,” Winn pouts as James laughs again.

“Come on,” James says as he sees something behind him and he takes Winn by the arm and almost drags him from the office. “I can see Snapper coming and I don’t want to have to deal with him.”

“You’re the boss,” Kara hears Winn say as he’s being pulled away before he shouts “bye Kara” over his shoulder.

Kara doesn’t even have time to prepare before Snapper appears in her doorway and she really wishes James and Winn were back.

Snapper yells at her for not getting the story about Lena as expected but it really makes it hard for her to keep a straight face and not smile. He keeps mentioning how useless she is and how she couldn’t get one interview from Lena but while he’s talking, all she can think about is her visit to Lena’s office this morning, of chessy pick up lines, soft smiles and the feeling of Lena’s lips against hers.

She is relieved when he finally leaves and the smile returns unbidden to her face.

And then Kara gets a text from Lena not long after Snapper has gone and she knows she won’t be able to stop smiling any time soon.

**Thanks for stopping by this morning, sorry I had to kick you out like that x**

**Don’t worry about it, I know you’re a busy woman. How did the call go? x**

**Not as good as I had hoped. I have to stay late at work tonight to deal with it. I was going to ask you out for dinner but it looks like I can’t now :(**

The sad face makes Kara’s heart skip a beat, simultaneously sad and happy. Lena wants to see her again enough that she’s sad over the fact that she can’t  but she definitely doesn’t like the idea that Lena is sad at all.

Also the fact that she uses emojis is adorable.

And Lena just asked her out on a date!!

She tries to play it cool.

**I totally forgot that I have game night with my friends tonight so it’s okay. Maybe tomorrow night if we’re both free?**

Two messages come in in quick succession before Kara can even worry about sort of asking Lena out again even if it was technically Lena who did first.

**That sounds like a plan :)**

**Also game night sounds fun!**

She hesitates before she sends the next message, it’s not too soon, right? Too soon would be inviting Lena to tonight’s game night, even though Lena has technically met her friends already. But at the same time, this relationship, or whatever it is that’s happening between them, seems to be running on its own time. They’re going at their own pace so she shouldn’t really be thinking about what’s too fast or too slow when they’re going at their own speed.

And she did tell Winn and James she’d invite her to the next one too.

**You could come to the next one? Officially meet my friends and all that. Only if you want to of course.**

**That sounds nice too :)**

So many emojis, she really is adorable. And Kara wishes they were both free tonight so they could see each other.

Except that’s not fair to her friends or Lena. Lena has work and Kara can’t just drop everyone in her life because she’s met a pretty girl. They need to work out a balance together.

**Good luck with work, I’ll talk to you later.**

**Thanks you too. I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble for not getting an interview from me. Talk soon xx**

Kara smiles down at the last message, the little x’s still getting to Kara every time she sees them. God, she’s way too into Lena for it being less than a week since they met.

But, as she thought before, every relationship moves at its own pace.

xxx

**Being at work isn’t as much fun when you’re not here x**

Kara blushes as she reads the message and her thoughts flash back to this morning, to Lena’s couch, to Lena’s hands on her and Lena’s mouth on hers and this is a really bad time to be having thoughts like this.

“Who’s texting you?” Alex asks, the teasing tone in her voice making it clear she knows exactly who it is.

“Whoever it is is making her blush,” Maggie adds, more to Alex than Kara, like they’re speculating about who it could be.

“Tell us,” James adds. “What does it say?”

Winn doesn’t say anything he just leans over the monopoly board and tries to read the phone screen himself.

Maybe she shouldn’t have checked her phone surrounded by her friends. Of course it would be a message from Lena, all the rest of her friends are here so who else could it be?

But the sound of a new message coming through had made Kara’s heart skip a beat and she couldn’t help but want to know what Lena had said.

And now she wishes she hadn’t read it, wishes she’d waited until she was alone because now there’s definitely going to be teasing.

She hasn’t even told Alex about this morning and now they’re all going to find out.

Kara rolls her eyes. Maybe if she plays it cool, they’ll drop it. “It’s Lena, and you guys know that already.”

“Ohhhh!” Winn actually wiggles in his seat. “What does it say?”

“Ummm….” She pauses, her mind too slow to think up anything. She’s a writer, it shouldn’t be this hard.

Alex takes the phone before she can do anything about it and she panics as she tries to take it back but it’s too late, she sees Alex’s eyes widen as she reads the message.

She turns back to Kara with a grin and tilts the phone so Maggie can read it and then she’s grinning too.

“What ‘fun’ is Lena referring to?”

Kara’s pretty sure she knows what both Maggie and Alex are thinking now and it’s not that she doesn’t like the thought of doing _that_ with Lena, she just doesn’t want to have this conversation with all her friends present. There’s definitely going to be teasing.

James and Winn read the text too and then all four of them are grinning at her. This is not good.

“Exactly what ‘fun’ have you and Lena been getting up to at her work?”

“Wait,” Alex says and Kara can already tell what she’s thinking. They’re all so focused on the ‘fun’ part of the text that they’ve missed the part about Kara going to Lena’s office. “That’s a good point, when were you at Lena’s work?”

May as well be honest. Of sort of honest. She’ll tell Alex the full story later, about wanting to see Lena and using her job as an excuse to do it but for now she’ll just tell her friends part of the truth.

“I stopped by this morning to try get an interview for Snapper.”

“Kara!” Winn gasps, looking mock offended. “Did you use sex to get an interview with Lena?”

Kara splutters as all her friends laugh. “What! No…I…I…didn’t!”

“It certainly sounds like you did,” Winn says as everyone but Alex laughs, who’s looking slightly concerned now.

“You didn’t, did you?”

“No! How could you think that?”

“Winn said it, not me,” Alex points out. “But what happened at Lena’s office, because that message certainly sounds flirtatious.”

Kara thinks back to Lena’s office and she’d classify the whole meeting as fun but she knows her mind goes to that moment on the couch when her mind thinks of _fun._ She’s not even sure which way Lena meant it but just the thought of Lena’s office leads her to think of the moment on Lena’s couch. But then she thinks of the rest of the time too, Lena’s playful pick up lines and teasing and the fact that Jess had mentioned Lena doesn’t usually get social visits at work.

Maybe Lena was just saying she enjoyed having company in her office.

Kara definitely enjoyed spending time there, kissing or not.

“We kissed, that’s all that happened. I turned up to see her and she found out I was meant to be there trying to get an interview and she thought it was sweet that I didn’t try to use our relationship to get the interview and then we kissed before she had to get back to work and I left. End of story.”

Alex laughs. “Of course you didn’t try and use your relationship for an interview, you’re too good a person for that.”

Kara blushes under the compliment, the same one that Lena had given her earlier.

Now that the story is straight and they’ve had their fun teasing, Kara realises she hasn’t actually replied to Lena.

She quickly types out a message on her phone once she’s gotten it back. She hides it from view, not wanting anyone to see, even if it’s nothing bad or embarrassing.

**Game night isn’t as fun without you here either x**

Kara gets a reply instantly.

**I haven’t even been to one of your game nights before so how do you know that?**

“What did you say?” Winn says, cutting through her thoughts of Lena. “What did she say back?”

“None of your business,” Kara says as James groans and Alex fails at snatching the phone again.

“Leave the girl alone,” Maggie laughs, snuggling closer to Alex’s side and Kara knows it’s as much about being closer to her girlfriend as well as making it harder for Alex to grab for the phone again. “She’s aloud to keep things private.”

Winn grumbles something about living vicariously through Kara’s love life but Kara pays him no mind as she thanks Maggie.

“You’re welcome. But I expect to hear all about your conversation later.”

“That’s not fair!” Winn cuts in but Kara ignores him again.

She will tell Maggie everything, or if Maggie isn’t there, she’ll tell Alex everything and Alex will relay the information on to Maggie. Alex tells Maggie everything unless Kara asks her specifically not to, which isn’t a normal recurrence.

Kara smiles at Maggie before she turns back to her phone, trying to think of something good to say back.

**Because I do. We’ll team up and kick everyone’s butts at all the games and you’ll get to properly meet my friends and family and I’ll get to spend time with you and it’ll be great.**

Kara’s already getting excited about next game night, she almost wishes Lena could’ve come to tonight’s one too.

**That does sound fun, I can’t wait. Would definitely beat the work I am currently doing, work which I should probably be getting back to if I want to go home anytime soon. I hope you have a good night, talk to you soon xx**

**Good luck :) Talk to you later, have a good night xx**

“Are you still playing?” James asks, holding out the dice for her turn. By the looks on everyone’s faces, this isn’t the first time they’ve tried to get her attention.

She puts her phone down, sad that she can no longer talk to Lena but she wants to focus on the time she has together with her friends, they don’t get to hang out as much as they used to any more, all of their jobs keeping them busier than usual recently.

There’ll be time to talk to Lena tomorrow and hopefully see her too.

(She really is in deep with how much she feels for someone she’s just met).

As for right now though, she’s going to kick everyone’s butt at monopoly, the number of hotels she has around the board almost guaranteeing she’s going to win.

(She does win and she can’t help but send a photo of the game board with her large pile of money in front of it to Lena with the caption ‘I won!!!’

The **I’m so proud <3** she receives in reply only makes Kara fall that little bit more).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no physical Lena in this chapter but she'll be back in the next one!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who read/left kudos/commented on this fic, you guys are the reason I'm still writing it.

Kara should be listening to Snapper talking, she knows she should. He’s giving her a new assignment and it’s something silly by the sounds of it, something to keep her occupied or it’s just being given to her because none of the other reporters want the story, but she knows she should be listening anyway.

Except she can’t.

Because Lena is here.

At CatCo.

_What on earth is Lena doing at Catco?_

A small part of Kara’s mind is working on that, on trying to figure out if Lena’s here to see her or is here on business. A much bigger part of Kara’s brain is stuck on how stunning Lena looks from across the room.

Her hair is up in one of the buns Kara loves, the style exposing the beautiful lines of her neck and sharpening her jaw line.

_God, she wants to run her hand along that jaw._

She’s wearing another blouse and skirt combo and just…she looks amazing.

So as you can see, there’s no room left in Kara’s minds for her to be concentrating on anything that Snapper is saying.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Kara’s eyes snap back to Snapper and she nods her head frantically but truthfully, that’s the only words she’s heard him say over the past minute.

He’s talking again and Kara is pretending to be listening but she’s definitely not, too busy wanting to turn back towards the elevators where she saw Lena. Is she coming this way? Has Lena seen her? She desperately wants to turn her head and find out but Snapper is giving her a weird look and she doesn’t want him to dislike her any more than he already does.

Except she can’t help it, her eyes flash over Snapper’s shoulder and oh, Lena’s so much closer than Kara had been expecting.

Lena smiles and Kara can’t help but smile in return. It’s involuntary at this point, Lena smiles and she smiles too.

But of course Snapper catches the smile.

“What are you…” he turns but he cuts himself off. “Miss Luthor, what a nice surprise. Here to finally give us the interview we’ve been after?”

“I’m afraid not, Mr Carr,” Lena answers, smiling politely at him. It’s a fake smile. Kara wonders how Lena knows who he is, have they met before? Or has Lena just done her research. “I’m here to see Kara actually.”

Lena turns her smile back to Kara and it softens and Kara feels the butterflies pick up speed in her stomach.

Lena is here to see her!

“Kara?” Kara can hear the clear surprise in his voice and she can see the questions on the tip of his tongue but Lena continues before he can say anything more.

“Although, actually, while we’re talking interviews, later today I’m announcing a press conference L-Corp is going to hold next week and I can get CatCo an invite if you’d like.”

Kara watches as Snapper lights up like it’s Christmas and she’d laugh at him except she’s too caught up in Lena’s words. She knows Lena is doing this just for her.

Snapper nods. “I can get you Beth, she’s my best reporter, to write the article.”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d send Kara. I’ve read her work and it’s very good.”

Snapper opens his mouth to argue but Lena beats him to it again. “I should make myself clear, the invite to CatCo is extended to Kara alone. If you want an invite, it’s for her only.”

Snapper shots her a look and she’d say he looks…impressed? She’s not sure, it’s not something she’s ever seen on his face before but it looks positive so she’ll take it.

“I guess Miss Danvers trip to L-Corp yesterday wasn’t a waste of time after all.”

Snapper gives her a look that clearly says, ‘why didn’t you tell me this sooner.’

“I didn’t want to say anything until it was confirmed, I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“Next time, keep me informed.” Impressed Snapper didn’t last long and he’s back to his old, annoyed, self. “Now, if we’re finished here, I’ve got work to do.”

He gives Lena a nod and an actual smile (??) and leaves.

Kara gives Lena a somewhat awkward smile after their exchange with her boss and she leads Lena to her office. As soon as the door is shut behind them, she turns to her. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know but I wanted to. I felt bad that I couldn’t give you the interview he asked for but this is the next best thing. It’ll be good for my company too, best to keep the public informed of what we’re doing.”

“Thank you,” Kara repeats as she takes a step closer to Lena, unable to stay away now that they’re alone. “So, that’s what brought you to CatCo this morning?”

Lena shakes her head as she bites her lip and Kara can’t help but follow the movement, wishing it was her teeth digging into the soft flesh instead. “That was a spur of the moment thing actually, so remind me to talk to Jess so we can actually set up a press conference for next week.”

God, this woman is too good.

“This,” Lena says, stepping forward completely into Kara’s space. “Is what I came here for.” She tilts her head up and Kara gets the idea and leans down slightly, their height similar with Lena in her heels.

Lena’s lips are as soft as always as they move gently against her own, the movement slow, a complete contrast to the feelings swirling in Kara’s chest.

“You came all the way down here to kiss me?” Kara teases when they slowly break apart, mostly to stop herself from jumping for joy. Lena showed up at her work to kiss her!

Lena laughs softly. “Maybe.” She threads her fingers through Kara’s hand between them. “I missed you.”

Kara gives her hand a squeeze. “I missed you too.”

The smiling from yesterday? It’s back. And Kara isn’t going to be able to stop it again.

Except…Kara can feel the way Lena’s thumb is moving over the back of her hand now. And it’s not soothing, more of a tapping rhythm and Kara can tell she’s nervous about something all of a sudden.

“Is everything okay?”

“How…” Lena shakes her head, more at herself than at Kara. “Never mind, of course you know.”

Kara gives her hand another squeeze.

“There may have been another reason I’m here. I could’ve done this over the phone actually but I wanted to see you.”

“Is everything okay?” Kara asks again, her heart ticking nervously in her chest. What could this be about?

“There’s something I want to ask you.”

Kara gives Lena’s hand yet another squeeze and Lena takes that as permission to talk.

“L-Corp is having a fundraising gala this weekend to raise money for the Luthor Children’s Hospital and I was wondering if you’d accompany me.”

Oh.

Of all the things that had run through Kara’s head in the time it took to ask, this was not what she’d been expecting at all. Why is Lena so nervous to ask her out? Does she think she’d say no?

“We can just go as friends if you’re more comfortable with that,” Lena cuts in before Kara can answer. “There’ll be lots of press there and I don’t know how you’d feel about that, that isn’t something we’ve discussed yet. My life is more in the public eye than I’d like and I know that’s not for everyone.” She pauses, looks at Kara uncertainly. “Or you could come as my date. Or not at all, you don’t have to even say yes if you don’t want to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Lena pauses again but this time she seems to be done with her little speech. And God Lena is cute when she rambles but Kara can’t dwell on that now, she can tell Lena is nervous and needs to give her an answer.

“I’d like that.”

“You’d like…?” She trails off and Kara realises she hasn’t been very specific.

“I’d very much like to go to the gala with you, as your date.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure about you,” Kara says and that feels like a big thing to say but then Lena is beaming at her, that’s the only way to describe the bright smile that settles on her face and Kara has no choice but to kiss her again.

“I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow night?”

Kara nods. She has another date with Lena!

“Now, as much as I’d love to spend the day with you, I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Kara smiles. Even with how busy she knows Lena is, she still took the time to come and visit her.

“I’ll walk you out?”

Lena gives her one last peck on the lips before she nods.

“Is this okay?” Kara asks, nodding at their joined hands as they reach her office door. They’re about to walk through a room full of people in the media. If they want to keep this thing between them a secret, walking through CatCo holding hands isn’t the way to do it.

But Kara supposes that Lena did just ask her out to a very public event so maybe secrecy isn’t what they’re going for here. But Lena was right before, this isn’t something they’ve really talked about.

“I’m okay with it if you’re okay with it.”

And Kara is. As much as the idea of being in the public spotlight scares her, she’d do anything as long as Lena is by her side.

Kara catches sight of Snapper across the room as they walk hand in hand together and she wonders what he’s thinking. But by the way he’s eyeing them as they walk together, she knows she’s going to have to write a completely unbiased article on L-Corp and Lena if she wants to get anything published.

And because she’s so distracted by thoughts of Snapper, she doesn’t realise who’s stepped into their path until it’s too late, Lena’s hand in hers pulling her to a stop.

Mike.

God, she does not need this now, she was so happy just a few moments ago.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

His question is directed at Lena and he sounds annoyed, something he has no right to be.

“Am I not allowed to visit my girlfriend at work?”

The word girlfriend startles Kara, the way it rolls off Lena’s tongue and they haven’t talked about that yet, they haven’t even known each other for a week but suddenly that’s what Kara wants, Lena to be her girlfriend. It’s been in the back of her mind all along, ever since they met, but it’s the first time it’s come at her full force and she wants it, wants Lena to be her girlfriend, doesn’t want it to be something that’s only said in front of Mike.

He looks mildly uncomfortable just like last time and all Kara can think is, _good, he deserves it._

Mike turns to Kara, completely ignoring Lena’s question and Kara is sure she isn’t going to like whatever he’s about to say.

“So, I really have no chance with you?”

Yep, she was right.

“Girlfriend or not, you never had a chance. And the sooner you realise that, that better.”

He looks like he’s about to say more but Kara doesn’t want to hear it, she’s sick of him and his constant attention. Kara tugs on Lena’s hand and she gets the hint and follows. Just a few minutes ago they’d both been smiling and happy but now Mike’s ruined that.

But no, she can’t think like that. He ruined those few minutes but she’s not going to let him ruin the rest of their time together.

“I’m sorry about him,” Kara says when they reach the elevators.

“It’s not your fault, I just hope this time he really does get the hint and leave you alone.”

“Me too.” Kara pauses. “So,” she nudges Lena’s arm playfully. “My girlfriend, huh?”

“If you remember correctly, you referred to me as your girlfriend the night we met so you don’t get to tease me,” Lena says and she sounds teasing too but she’s also blushing and it’s cute.

“Maybe I could…” Kara trails off into a pause, biting her lip nervously. There’s no playfulness in her tone now, only nerves. What is she doing, is this to soon, what if Lena says no? But it’s too late now, she’s not backing down. Every risk she’s taken with Lena so far has paid off so she’s going to push her nerves down and take this risk too. “How would you feel if I referred to you as my girlfriend more often, not just when Mike is around?”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?

There’s no teasing in Lena’s tone now either, the air thick around them as the seriousness of this conversation settles between them.

“If that’s something you’d like?” Kara says but then she panics and can’t help it as more words spill out of her mouth. “If it’s not, no pressure. We don’t have to put a label on this thing yet, we can just keep doing what we’re doing and-“

She cuts herself off when she notices the smile is back on Lena’s face, her eyes soft with amusement as she looks at Kara.

“You done?”

The teasing tone is back and Kara blushes as she nods.

“I’d love nothing more than to be your girlfriend.”

The feelings swell warm and fast through Kara’s chest and this is love, there’s no doubt about that now.

Oh wow, she’s really in love.

But it’s been coming since they met, it’s felt inevitable since Kara spilt her drink on Lena in that crowded bar.

It’s been there throughout everything they’ve been through together and it hasn’t even been a week but Kara’s never been more sure about anything is her life.

She’s in love with Lena.

Kara embraces the feeling as she smiles at Lena and Lena smiles back and Kara thinks she just may feel the same way in return.

“I’d love nothing more than to be yours too.”

Lena presses a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kara gives her one last smile as she watches Lena step onto the elevator.

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, here it is, the last chapter. Thank you to all who have read this/left kudos/commented, I really appreciate the support and this fic would not be here today without you guys since it started as a oneshot and spiralled from there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**I need your help.**

Kara realises exactly how that text sounds so she follows up with a second text, not wanting to worry her sister.

**I should clarify, not in a life or death way but in a ‘Lena asked me out and I need something to wear’ sort of way.**

And then because she can’t help herself, she sends off a few more quick messages before Alex even has a chance to reply.

**She asked me out!**

**To a fundraising gala!**

**A very public gala!**

**I ASKED LENA TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE SAID YES!**

She finally takes a break in between messages and gets a reply.

**That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you two.**

**Also please stop texting so much my boss is giving me a weird look.**

Kara waits patiently, knowing there’s more to come from Alex but she has to wait until her boss isn’t around.

**Ok so when is this gala?**

**Tomorrow night.**

**Can you wait until tomorrow for my help then? Maggie and I will come over first thing and we can spend the day together?**

**Yes thank you you’re the best!! <3**

xxx

Kara spends the better part of Friday evening panicking and that only gets worse on Saturday, even Maggie and Alex’s presence do little to calm her down. But they manage to get everything sorted for the evening. A dress and shoes are pretty easy to work out, mostly because she has a very limited wardrobe to choose from and hair and makeup aren’t really an issue but Alex and Maggie helped with that too.

Kara’s pacing now as she waits for Lena, but it’s not her fault, it’s really not, she’s just super nervous about this evening.  She forces herself to stop though, her feet are already starting to hurt in her heels and that’s really not a good thing before she’s even left the house.

“Okay, deep breaths,” she says to herself, trying to calm herself down. That does little to calm her nerves though as she thinks about why she’s so nervous in the first place. They’re going to an event together, a very public event, one where she’s sure all eyes will be on them as people try to figure out who she is.

But she doesn’t want to think about that so her mind goes to Lena instead, the reason she’s willing to push aside her fear, she’d do anything to be with Lena. She thinks of warm eyes, soft smiles and gentle lips instead and that helps calm her down much easier.

Lena, she’s worth all of this, being in the public eye is a small price to pay to have the chance to be with such a wonderful woman.

A knock at the door breaks Kara from her thoughts and suddenly all her nerves are replaced with excitement. Lena’s here!

She opens the door, but any greeting dies in her throat as she catches sight of the woman in front of her.

She’s seen Lena in a dress before but this is something else entirely, the dress is long and green and elegant and it makes Kara feel underdressed in comparison even if she’s wearing her best dress.

Wow, her girlfriend really is gorgeous.

It hits her again, too, the fact Lena is her girlfriend. How did she get so lucky?

“Hi, Kara,” Lena smiles, breaking Kara from her thoughts once again but that doesn’t mean she’s capable of speech yet because…just…not only does Lena look gorgeous but she’s beautiful and pretty and there isn’t even a word to describe how good Lena looks, she just looks… _hot._

Well, that wasn’t the word she was going for but it works too.

“I look hot?” Lena says, smirking and shoot, did she just say that out loud?

Kara feels the heat rise in her cheeks and she can’t help but laugh nervously. “Yes?” It comes out like more or a question.

“Well then I’m flattered,” Lena says, her eyes light. But then they drop down to look over Kara’s body and now _she_ feels hot as Lena’s eyes rake over her. “And I may say, you look pretty good yourself.”

Lena’s eyes are dark as they return to Kara’s and suddenly she doesn’t want to go out anymore, she wants to pull Lena into her apartment and not have her leave until the morning.

Kara clears her throat and pushes those thoughts from her mind, they’re not very helpful right now. “Thank you.”

Both women are blushing now.

“Are you ready to go?” Lena asks a moment later and Kara realises they’ve just been standing there, staring at each other.

“Nearly,” Kara says, taking a step forward while threading her fingers through Lena’s. She gives Lena’s hand a gentle tug to close the small gap between them. Lena gets the idea and tilts her head up, letting Kara easily press their lips together.

“Now I’m ready to go,” Kara mumbles against Lena’s lips, feeling them lift into a smile against hers.

There’s a limo waiting outside for them and Kara really shouldn’t be surprised as she slides in after Lena.

They settle in silence as they drive, for the first time Kara not really knowing what to say around Lena.

“Are you sure about this?” Lena asks as they get close to their destination and Kara can see she’s nervous too.

Kara reaches over and takes her hand. “I told you before, I’m sure about you.”

Lena smiles. “If it gets too much, just let me know and we can leave. I may be used to a public life but I know you’re not.”

Kara squeezes her hand with a smile. “Thank you.”

As they approach the venue, Kara sees the flashing lights of cameras and Lena must feel her tense because she slides closer across the seat so their thighs are pressing together. “Once we’re inside there’ll be no press. I’ll answer any questions if I have to, just stay by my side and it’ll be fine.”

Lena gives her a smile and that reminds Kara why she’s doing this. She’s going to have a fun evening with her girlfriend and she’s not going to let the nerves fluttering in her stomach stop her or the press stop her. No, she’s going to have a good night with Lena and wants her to have a good night too, no matter what.

“You ready?” Lena asks when the car pulls to a stop.

Kara nods and then Lena is stepping out, pulling Kara along by their still joined hands. Questions are called from left, right and centre as they walk towards the entrance and Kara’s not sure how Lena can hear any of them but she stops and says a few things to a couple of people on the way in. She does here a few shouts asking who she is but Lena ignores them, only answering questions about L-Corp or the Children’s hospital.

Kara lets herself be pulled along, smiling at Lena’s side but she lets out a sigh of relief when they make it inside and the noise behind them dies down.

“Is your life always like that?” Kara asks, nodding behind them.

Lena winces. “Unfortunately, yeah.”

Kara nods as she gives Lena’s hand a squeeze.

“Come on, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“I may have put potstickers on the catering menu after you said yes.”

Kara actually gasps, her whole face lighting up. “You didn’t?” She really does have the best girlfriend.

“I did. I figure you deserved some sort of reward for having to deal with that.” This time she’s the one that nods her head back behind them.

Kara smiles, her tone flirtatious as she feels their usual dynamic fall over the conversation, only briefly interrupted by the unusual start to their date. “I thought getting to spend the night with you was reward enough.”

Lena rolls her eyes but she’s blushing as she gently knocks her shoulder against Kara’s. “You’re a dork.”

“What does that say about your choice in woman then?”

Lena laughs as she uses their still joined hands to lead Kara further inside. Kara’s certainly not going to complain if their hands remain joined for the rest of the night.

They find the drinks table first but before they can find the food, they’re interrupted by a guy wanting to talk to Lena. Lena had warned her about this, about the networking side of the event. She was going to have to talk to a lot of people but she’d promised to never leave Kara’s side and that she’d make sure they had some time alone together during the evening too.

She doesn’t leave her side at all, Lena’s hand remaining in Kara’s for most of the evening as they talk to so many people they’re starting to blur together. But each time Lena introduces her as her girlfriend, Kara’s heart flutters. The first time she’d done it, she’d turned to her with a nervous tilt of her head and Kara could easily read the question in her eyes.

_Is this okay?_

Kara had nodded with a smile and then after that, each person they’d talked to, Lena had smiled as she’d introduced Kara at her side. Some people had been happy for them, some people surprised, a few people were sad that Lena was now unavailable and one or two looked mildly uncomfortable at the idea but Kara didn’t let any of it get to her, any of it change her mood, as she stayed close to Lena’s side.

They make it to the food eventually and Lena laughs at Kara’s enthusiasm for all the potstickers she’s found. There are lots of other food platters around the room but Kara only has eyes for potstickers.

“Thank you,” Kara says around a mouthful of food but when she realises where she is, she quickly swallows the mouthful with a blush and says it again with a sheepish smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lena says and this is the first time they’ve actually been alone all evening. She can see couples dancing across the room behind Lena and she has the sudden urge to ask Lena to dance too, to have an excuse to be close to her. They’ve been close all evening but not like that. She wants an excise to pull Lena closer, to run her hands over the material of her dress, to feel the warm press of her body and the heat of a kiss.

“Oh, shit,” Lena says, wide eyes going over Kara’s own shoulder, distracting Kara from her wandering thoughts, and she wants to ask what’s wrong but her mind is caught in Lena’s words, or one word in particular, because hearing Lena swear, now _that_ is hot.

“My mother’s here.”

Well, that’s one way to bring Kara back to reality.

“Oh, shoot.”

Kara’s not entirely sure why that’s a bad thing but Lena doesn’t look too happy about it. Or she didn’t before but now she looks somewhat amused.

“Shoot?”

“What?”

“Do you ever actually swear?”

“I…sometimes,” Kara says with a blush and Lena quirks her eyebrow. But now is not the time to be distracted by that. “Your mother?”

Lena’s face falls as she looks behind Kara again. “Dammit, she’s coming this way. And I assume she knows about us-“

“Is that a problem?” Kara cuts in. Because that would explain why Lena doesn’t seem that enthused to see her. They haven’t talked much about her mother besides the fact that Lena herself is adopted and she took over the company because she didn’t want her mother to, she’s not sure why that is though.

Lena’s eyes widen. “Of course not,” she’s quick to explain. “I just, I don’t really see eye to eye with her, I never have. I’m surprised she’s here actually, charity isn’t really her thing.”

“What do we do?” Kara asks, suddenly more nervous than she has been all day because it seems she may be about to meet Lena’s mother for the first time. Although Kara supposes it’s only fair, Lena has had to meet quite a few of her friends and family already.

“Whatever she says, just know that I’m sorry.”

Kara’s eyes widen when she realises exactly what that means and she turns around just in time to see Lena’s mother step up in front of them.

“Mother,” Lena says, her tone almost cold, one Kara has never heard from her before. Kara wonders yet again what happened between them and she makes a note to ask. She hasn’t heard anything bad about her, from what she’s read about Mrs. Luthor anyway, but Kara knows that what is said in the media is not always correct or the only side of the story.

“Lena, so good to see you,” the woman says with a smile but even Kara can tell both her words and smile are fake. What must it have been like to grow up with someone like this? Kara knows Lex stepped down from the company to start his own family but she’s not sure how Lena and her mother fit together just yet. “And who’s this?” She asks, wasting no time in turning to Kara.

“Kara Danvers,” Kara says, voice stronger than she feels, holding her hand out towards her but the woman just looks at it with distaste.

“Kara, this is my mother, Lillian Luthor. Mother, this is my girlfriend, Kara.”

This doesn’t seem to surprise Lillian. “I’d heard the rumours, I wanted to see if they were true.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“I wanted to meet whoever my daughter was dating this week.”

Kara tenses at her side and she sees the smirk set on Lillian’s face, happy her words have had an effect on Kara. Even from this two minute conversation, Kara can see why Lena doesn’t mention her much, she feels sorry for the young girl who had to grow up with a mother like this, she can feel the judgment rolling off her in waves.

Lena slips her hand back into Kara’s and Kara instantly relaxes at the touch.

“Well now that you have, is there anything else you wanted to say? Because I’d really like to get back to my date.”

Lillian gives them a look over before she seems to decide she has nothing else to say. “I’ll see you around.”

“I’m sorry about her,” Lena says once she’s gone. “She’s never approved of anyone I’ve dated. Not that they’ve been a lot!” she quickly adds. “The whole ‘this week’ thing was just her trying to create trouble for us.”

“Relax,” Kara says softly, no doubt in her mind that Lena is telling the truth. And not that it matters who Lena’s dated in the past anyway, she’s with her now. “I believe you.” She pauses. “So, that was your mother?”

Lena nods. “If all of this,” she says, gesturing around her. “Isn’t enough to scare you off, then maybe she is.”

Kara takes hold of both Lena’s hands. “Just so you know, I don’t scare easily.”

Lena’s smile is back to the one Kara knows and loves. “That’s good to know.”

There’s that urge again, to be close to Lena, and Kara feels the question bubbling up in her throat. But she’s nervous so she tamps it back down, not sure if asking Lena to dance is a good idea or not, not sure if she’d actually want to.

“Do you want to dance?” Lena asks instead, startling Kara, seeming to have read her mind. How did she do that? “I saw you looking over there before and figured you wanted to dance.” There she is again, reading her mind.

Lena tugs their joined hands but Kara stops them. “I don’t really know how to…” she trails off with a nod towards the dance floor.

“Neither do I,” Lena says with a smile. “But we can figure it out together, okay?”

Kara lets herself be lead this time until they stop near the edge of the dance floor, far enough to the side as to not draw attention to themselves.

They still for a minute then Kara’s the first to move, looping her hands around Lena’s waist before Lena’s arms slip around her neck and she pulls her close.

Kara’s not sure what else to do but sway, so she does, Lena following her lead.

“You don’t know how to dance?” Kara asks, and it seems like a silly question now that they’re dancing but she asks it anyway. “Wouldn’t you have to dance a lot at these sort of things?”

“I’ve danced at a few, yes, but not like this. I was taught when I was younger to dance but it was always with partners I didn’t like or people I’d say yes to to be polite and please my mother. But you’re the first date I’ve brought to something like this. The first person I’ve actually _wanted_ to dance with.”

Oh. “Really?”

“Really.” Lena bites her lip and Kara can’t help but follow the movement with her eyes. Then she follows it with her lips as she tilts forward and kisses Lena.

She’s close to Lena now, they’re lips moving gently together and their bodies pressed close and Kara never wants to let go.

“I’m really glad you invited me,” Kara says, the words brushing against Lena’s lips.

“Me too.”

xxx

Kara’s warm and content when she wakes the next morning, last night on her mind as she thinks of Lena, of soft touches and warm lips and a feeling in her chest that she’s never felt quite like this before.

The sound of her phone ringing breaks her from her thoughts and she rolls over with a small groan to pull her phone from her discarded bag on the floor.

She smiles when she sees Alex’s face on the screen and she accepts the call.

“Morning,” Kara says, voice rough with sleep.

“Morning, are you still in bed?”

Kara settles back into bed, pulling the sheet around her body. “Maybe.”

“Late night?” Alex asks and Kara can hear the teasing tone in her voice.

“I don’t like your tone,” Kara says and Alex laughs.

“It was a good night though?”

“It was the best,” Kara sighs, settling even further into the bed, her hair a mess against the pillow.

“Was it now?” Alex asks and Kara doesn’t like that tone either.

“So, all that panicking was for nothing.”

“Shush you,” Kara grumbles, or tries to anyway, she’s too happy right now. “Or should I bring up the number of times I had to help you when you were nervous about a date with Maggie?”

That shuts Alex up on the topic.

“I actually do have a reason for calling though. You should know, there’s speculation about who you are and what you were doing with Lena last night. It’s not going to take people long to figure out who you are with the job you have.”

Kara had expected that, had been prepared for it even, but it still makes her nervous to have people talking about her like that, in such a public space. But Lena had assured her it’d all blow over soon, once people see they’re together and there’s nothing else to the story and Kara knows she’s right, they just have to wait.

“I know, it was bound to happen after such a public event like last night.”

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Kara grins. “I’m great.”

“You really did have a good night,” Alex says with a laugh and Kara can do nothing but agree.

“Sorry, I have to go, but are you free for dinner tonight? You could come over and tell Maggie and I everything?”

“Actually,” Kara pauses, and this is something she hasn’t asked Lena yet but she hopes the answer will be yes. “I’m having dinner with Lena tonight, how about breakfast tomorrow?”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kara says with a smile before she ends the call and puts her phone on the bedside table.

“So, we’re having dinner tonight?” Lena asks, an eyebrow quirked on the pillow beside her.

Kara bites her lip as she turns back to Lena and lets her eyes wander down her body, which is unfortunately mostly covered by the sheet. “If you’re free that is.”

“As a matter of fact, I have the whole day off, a day I’d really like to spend with you,” Lena says with a grin and Kara shifts closer, letting herself finally press back against the warm body beside her, their legs tangling under the sheets. Whilst on the phone she hadn’t let herself look at Lena, hadn’t let herself touch her, because one look at Lena, one touch, and Alex would’ve been able to tell that Lena had spent the night and that’s not a conversation she wants to have over the phone or with Lena right beside her.

It’d been tough though and now she lets her hand glide over Lena’s exposed collarbone, over her upper arm, just to feel more of her.

“I think that can be arranged,” Kara says, her hand sliding the rest of the way down Lena’s arms until their fingers tangle together on top of the sheets.

“If I heard correctly,” Lena says, her eyes light and God, Kara really loves her. “I think I heard you tell Alex that last night was the best, is that so?”

Kara blushes but that doesn’t stop her from replying. “Last night, early morning, it’s the same thing, right?” She really hopes that they can repeat what happened, multiple times, last night because she wasn’t lying, it was the best. And that looks likely, seeing as Lena just agreed to spend the day with her and Kara really hopes the majority of that will be spent in bed.

Lena laughs as she tilts her head forward so their foreheads press together. “I was lucky that day, that it was you that bumped into me.”

Kara smiles, that feeling only growing in her chest as she tilts her head forward so her lips are hovering just over Lena’s. “I think I was the lucky one.” She presses a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips, revealing in the soft feeling. “And even though I embarrassed myself in front of a beautiful woman, I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> This is the end of this story for now as I want to focus on prompts and my other multi chapter fic (supercorp fake married au) but that doesn't mean somewhere along the line I won't write more in this universe as I really loved writing this story.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
